


If Anyone Knew

by StarFar



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Liam, Beta Niall, Beta Zayn, Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Rutting, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Harry, sorta - Freeform, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFar/pseuds/StarFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s a young alpha who’s strangely gentle. Louis’ an omega who’s strangely protective. Being the only ones in the band who aren’t betas they automatically empathise with each other and decide that it’s their job to look after each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think the One Direction fandom need more omega verse stories.  
> This story starts at boot-camp but I don't cover many of the really big events in the One Direction timeline, like auditions and when the were first placed together as a band, mostly because words couldn't do them justice, I just handle the moments where being an alpha or omega is important.

 

You can find me on Tumblr [here.](http://marastarfar.tumblr.com/) 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry could smell him as soon as he walked into the bathroom at bootcamp. He was standing at the sink, his arms braced on either side of the basin with his head hanging. He was an omega, an omega that was either going into or just coming out of heat.

Harry’s eyes slid down his body as he began to walk forward. Drawn in by the smell and the omega’s quiet lovely arse, he was too distracted to notice the wet floor.

“Oops.” Harry let out the involuntary gasp as his hands flew out to grab onto something, in order to stop himself from falling on his bum, as his foot slid out from under him.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, the closest solid object just happened to be the omega at the sink. As Harry grasped at the omega’s shoulder he spun to grab onto Harry with both hands, having seen him slip in the mirror. Harry swayed for a minute before finding his feet again, looking up apologetically at the omega who just smiled back.

“Hi.” He said grinning. “I know I’m hot but you shouldn’t fall so fast.”

Harry laughed awkwardly before replying, without really thinking. “It’s not my fault you smell so good.”

The omega’s smile slipped as he took a step back from Harry. “Oh, you’re an Alpha.” He said uneasily, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah sorry, I didn’t expect my hormone neutraliser to wear off quiet so quickly. Must be the nerves.”

“Why don’t you just buy more?” Harry tilted his head questioningly, breathing through his mouth to avoid getting a full dose of the hormones washing off the smaller brunet.

“I don’t have any change,” He said indicating the dispenser on the wall, “and I really don’t want to have to walk into the store upstairs where everyone can see.”

“You know it’s completely normal right? It’s not like you can help that you’re an omega, anymore then my big sister can help that she’s female and has to buy tampons.” Harry replied, swallowing a mouthful of saliva which he found his mouth full of.

“I bet she doesn’t like buying her tampons with everyone watching her either.” The omega shot back before sighing when Harry took a step back. “Hey, look, I’m sorry. I’m just a bit on edge right now; the nerves plus the remnants of my heat… it’s not a good combination. I don’t really want everyone knowing I’m an omega either and if I go up there smelling like this… well everyone, and I mean _everyone,_ will know.”

“It’s alright, and yeah, any alpha would have to have no nose to not notice you.” Harry responded running his fingers through his hair. “Do you want me to run upstairs and get you some?”

“You probably wouldn’t know what to get, trust me it’s a mine field, there are suppressants, and neutralisers and preventatives and a whole bunch of other products that really don’t do anything useful.” He smiled gratefully. “But thank you.”

“Well I could go and get some cash out and then bring it here and you can get something from the dispenser.” Harry didn’t know why he was so desperate to help but he put it down to his protective alpha side coming out around the still vulnerable omega.

“You really don’t have to…”

“Do you really want to run the risk of having another alpha walk in here after your drugs have completely worn off?” Harry raised his eyebrows. Every moment Harry stood there the smell wafting off the smaller boy was getting stronger and the urge to gather him up in his arms more over powering. “Seriously mate, you smell like I could eat you.”

The omega bit his lip and looked down. “Yeah ok, you’re probably right. Thank you.”

“Ok I’ll be back in ten.” Harry turned and fled back out of the bathroom and away from the smaller boy’s eyes.

As soon as he was out of the room he realised that he was still busting to go to the loo. He shook his head and figured he was coming back anyway.

Just over fifteen minutes later Harry was back at the bathroom; after having had to wait in line at the ATM and then go and buy an unnecessary drink because the smallest cash he could get from the machine was a 20 pound note and Harry guessed that the dispenser probably didn’t take anything over a 5. Harry had gotten a few weird looks and after the girl behind the cash register had been overly flirtatious, he assumed his body had started responding to the omega’s hormones and he’d started giving off his own hormone induced smell.

He quickly pushed the door open, eager to help the boy and was immediately hit by the smell of an omega in heat.

Harry swallowed, shocked that any omega would leave the safety of their own home in this condition. Omegas who went out in public while in heat had a bad record for getting gang raped. Fighting Alphas had been known to kill each other, or the omega, when things got heated in public.

The omega wasn’t standing at the sink anymore but one of the cubical was closed and locked. Harry knocked on the door, figuring he’d locked himself in to avoid interacting with anyone else in the public toilet.

“Hey is that you?” Harry called gently, realising at that moment that he didn’t know the other boys name.

“Oh thank god!” His voice emerged from the other side of the door before it was wrenched open.

“Here.” Harry handed over the change before ducking into a cubicle himself, actually glad that he was busting to go, it supplied a much needed distraction from the delicious smell coming off the pretty, blue eyed boy.

“Sorry about this,” the omega said through the door, “I probably should have waited for a beta to come in and gotten them to get me something, or even better, another omega. You shouldn’t have to deal with this.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Harry said as he did his pants back up after relieving himself. “It’s not your fault.”

“I’m the idiot who left the house without extra neutralisers.” He replied as Harry emerged from the cubicle.

The older boy was standing next to the dispenser, swallowing something before spraying himself from a container, which looked a lot like a deodorant bottle.

“I’m Louis by the way.”

“Harry.” He looked around trying to think of something else to say as he washed his hands. “So what do those do?”

“They’re hormone neutralisers,” Louis explained, “the pills last for eight hours but take half an hour to start working, they stop my body from giving off the hormones, whereas the spray neutralises the hormones I’ve already given off and work straight away.”

“What about all those other things you said there were?” Harry asked discovering that he could now stand next to Louis without wanting to rip his clothes off.

“Suppressants stop heat altogether but you usually need a script from a doctor for them. Preventatives will delay heat for a certain amount of time depending on the strength. And neutralisers simply stop the noticeable symptoms so it’s safe to go out in public while in heat, but they don’t last long especially if your heat has only just started.” Louis explained pointing out each of the different products on the dispenser, and Harry decided that he’d happily just listen to him talk. “I’m almost over my heat, otherwise I’d be moaning on my bed, I thought I’d be ok to go out. It’s not like I can ask them to change boot camp to a different week.”

Harry chuckled slightly, trying to shake the image of Louis moaning on Harry’s bed from his head. “Being an omega sounds difficult.”

“Yeah it kinda sucks, especially the heat, it must suck to be an omega _and_ a female.” Louis replied, noticeably calmer now then he had been before. “You’re lucky you’re an alpha.”

“Except when one of your mates goes into heat unexpectedly and you go all possessive, alpha, dick head on them.” Harry responded quickly.

Louis cringed, “Sorry, I didn’t really think before I said that. Let me buy you lunch, I owe you five pounds.”

“It’s alright, you don’t have to.” Harry’s alpha side didn’t like the idea of letting anyone pay for him.

“Seriously mate, I owe you for the money and for going and getting it for me, who knows what would have happened if you hadn’t shown up.” Louis replied “You’ve got to let me repay you somehow, and before you say anything, sexual favours are off the table.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at that as he followed Louis to the toilets door. “Well I suppose food is the next best thing to sex.”

Louis chuckled “Come on then.”

 

* * *

 

Harry led the way into the bungalow, dumping his bag on the couch before dropping onto it himself.

“Well this is it.” He shrugged as the other four filed in.

They had a little less than two weeks to get to know each other. So they had all figured they should therefore spend as much time together as possible and what better way to do so then to live together, after all, if they got through to live shows they’d not only be living together but in a house full of contestants that they didn’t really know.

“So….” Zayn said slowly, “What now?”

The boys exchanged looks, now that they were there they really didn’t know how to start, you can’t really plan to get to know someone.

“Well I’m hungry.” Niall pipped up in his thick Irish accent.

Liam snorted, “Of course you are.”

Liam and Niall had roomed together in boot camp so they already had an acquaintanceship built. Harry had met Liam in line to Maccas one time and he’d seen Niall and Zayn around, or heard in Niall’s case, but he didn’t really know anything more about them besides their names.

“I’m sure the corner store does fish and chips.” Louis supplied “We can go get food and then come back and ‘get to know each other,” He drew speech marks in the air, “whatever that means…”

“We could watch a movie or something…” Liam suggested uncertainly.

“Wouldn’t talking be better, if we’re meant to be getting to know each other?” Harry replied slowly.

“Whatever, I just want food.” Niall shrugged, dumping his bag by the couch and walking back towards the door.

“I’ll come with you,” Louis replied jumping up and following him.

“I’ll pull the extra mattresses out and get blankets and whatever.”  Harry supplied.

“I’ll help.” Liam said helpfully.

All four boys turned to look at Zayn, to see what he was going to do.

“He’s asleep…” Niall started laughing.

“How the hell is he asleep?” Louis asked dumbfounded.

“Just leave him, we’ll wake him up later, when the food gets here.” Liam suggested.

Niall was already out the door “Ok, we’ll be back.”

 

* * *

 

“So…” Louis started, after they’d finished eating. “Where do we start?

There was an episode of Fresh Prince of Belair playing in the background but no one was really watching it.

“Well is there anything in particular that we should know about each other?” Liam asked.

“Ages?” Niall suggested.

“And birthdays.” Louis added.

“Well I’m going to say what everyone else is thinking but not saying,” Harry cut in. “sexual orientation and dominant classification.”

Everyone laughed awkwardly, well except for Niall who seemed to find it genuinely hilarious.

“Well, I’ll start.” Liam said helpfully. “I’m straight and a beta.”

“Me too.” Niall supplied.

“Well I’m an Alpha and… I’m not really sure about sexual orientation yet, so let’s just say I’m questioning.” Harry replied smiling sheepishly.

Louis, who was sitting pressed up against Harry’s side, gave Harry’s arm a comforting squeeze before adding. “Well I’m gay, so…”

“Beta, Alpha, Omega?” Niall asked.

“Oh… beta.” Louis replied quickly.

Harry looked down at the smaller boy in confusion, but Louis resolutely refused to look at him, and Harry decide not to call him out on it, he’d just ask him about it later.

“I’m a beta too, and straight.” Zayn said offhandedly. “So now that’s out of the way… what about girlfriends? Or boyfriends.” Zayn amended after looking over to where Louis and Harry were pressed up against each other.

“I’ve got a girlfriend,” Niall offered, “Holly, we’ve only be dating for a couple of months.”

“Anyone else?” Louis asked looking around, everyone was shaking their heads. “What about siblings?”

The conversation went on, and soon turned into a normal conversation between mates, rather than a Q and A session.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how many hits the last chapter got over night.

 

The day after they’d arrived at the bungalow when the other three had headed to the supermarket, after having decided that it wasn’t a good idea to have chips for every meal, Louis was spread out across the couch with Harry sat on the floor in front of him.

 

“So…” Harry started slowly, turning so he could see Louis’ face, “How come you lied to the other boys about being an omega?”

 

Louis looked uncertain. “You won’t say anything will you? You have to know what happens to unmated omegas who try to become famous.”

 

Yeah, Harry knew, they got kidnapped, raped and bred, unless they had enough money to pay for an entirely beta security force big enough to protect them from alphas. Male omega’s had it slightly better than females, simply because they could only get pregnant during heat, while females could be bred at any time. On the other hand male omegas were rare and so when one showed up they usually quickly disappeared. Statistically speaking an omega went missing every twelve hours in the UK, Harry knew that, in third world countries that number was a lot higher.

 

“If I was already mated it’d be different,” mated omegas had it better than others simply because they weren’t as vulnerable during heat, and an alpha was much less likely to have a go at them when there was another alpha nearby, “but I’m not and I don’t plan to be any time soon, until then I’d prefer it if as few people knew as humanly possible.”

 

“You know that, if we’re going to stay together as a band, they’ll find out eventually right?” Harry said, placing a hand on Louis’ ankle gently, trying to be comforting.

 

“We may not even get through boot camp for all we know, besides they’re betas, they won’t be able to tell unless I go into heat when they’re around.” Louis replied sitting up and sliding down off the couch so he was sitting next to Harry on the floor. “You won’t tell anyone, will you?”

 

“Of course I won’t,” Harry draped his arm across Louis shoulder and pulled him towards himself, “but you will eventually go through a heat with them around, and you know none of them would hurt you, and I won’t let anyone harm you.”

 

Louis didn’t trust easily but, against his better judgement, he let himself sink into Harry’s hold. In the back of his mind he knew it was simply because Harry was an alpha offering protection, and as an omega he was naturally inclined to seek safety with an alpha. It helped that Harry was younger then himself, he was less of a threat then many of the alphas that Louis had dealt with in the past, and Harry had already helped him once.

 

After a short silence Louis spoke up. “How old were you when you found out that you were an alpha?”

 

“Actually it was only a couple of months ago.” Harry replied, absentmindedly rubbing circles on Louis’ upper arm. “I took the behavioural test in year 10, like everyone else, and my results showed that I was a beta but then I started showing the symptoms of an alpha but I hadn’t had an actual rut. Mum took me to get a hormone analysis a couple of month back and it revealed that I was actually an alpha.”

 

“So you were just a late bloomer.” Louis smiled up at him.

 

“Still a late bloomer, I haven’t had my first rut yet.” Harry replied “I’m showing other symptoms, but I still haven’t gone through a rut.”

 

“Really? I had my first heat when I was 15.” Louis was slightly surprised, most teenagers developed into alphas, betas or omegas by the time they were 14 or 15 but Harry was already 16.

 

“Yeah well that’s why Mum took me to a hormone specialist,” Harry responded, “I was showing signs of being an alpha but my behavioural test said I was a beta. It’s happened before, someone who’s just a naturally protective person has been labelled as an alpha when they were really just a protective beta or vice versa.”

 

Your domination status wasn’t effected by genetics directly, but by a person’s personality. Though a child’s characteristics could be genetic, it can also be environmental, and just because everyone else your family was an alpha didn’t necessarily mean that you would be as well.

 

“So you’re just a gentle alpha.” Louis replied smiling up at the curly haired boy, from where he was tucked into his shoulder, deciding that it fitted with what he knew of the younger boy.

 

Harry smiled back before leaning his head on top of Louis’ “I’ve always been a bit cuddly, I assume it comes from being raised by my mother and big sister.”

 

“Well from the way Liam and Niall were cuddling last night I don’t think you’re alone with that trait.” Louis snuggled into Harry’s side just as the door slid open.

 

“We interrupting something boys?” Niall asked boisterously, leaping over the back of the couch, and landing behind the two boys.

 

“Not as long as you brought food and didn’t eat it all yourself.” Louis replied sarcastically as he sat up a bit straighter, Harry’s arm sliding off his shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry, we managed to save most of it.” Liam dropped into an armchair.

 

“Some of it.” Zayn amended.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s freaking hot in here.” Louis commented as he walked into their room at judge’s houses.

 

“It’s cooler in here then it is outside.” Harry replied as Louis flopped across the bed.

 

They had the rest of the afternoon off, because the vocal coach was working with the other groups, upon hearing the news Zayn had promptly fallen asleep draped across a couch.

 

“It’s still fucking hot.” Louis rolled over onto his back.

 

“Well we could go and get in the pool, I’m sure the water’s cooler.” Harry suggested, ruffling Louis’ hair fondle.

 

All the boys had quickly discovered that they were all very handsy, but Louis and Harry in particular, they were rarely ever not in physical contact with someone or other. 

 

“Come on then.” Louis replied, completely ignoring the fact that Harry may have actually been doing something when he walked in complaining.

 

Louis jumped up off the bed, grabbing Harry’s arm and pulling him up out of the arm chair he’d been sitting in.

 

“Whoa, you are hot.” Harry commented as his skin came into contact with Louis’.

 

“Oh I know.” Louis replied pompously.

 

Harry shoved his playfully in the arm. “I meant temperature wise you idiot.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Seriously though, you sure you’re not running a temperature?”

 

Harry held his hand up to Louis’ forehead to check his temperature by Louis slapped it away. “I’m fine. Come on, I want to swim.”

 

Louis dragged Harry out of the room, and Harry followed obediently, shaking his head at how bossy the omega could be when he wanted something.

 

Louis and Harry ended up racing down the stairs and out onto the porch, were Niall and Liam were sitting, mucking around with Niall’s guitar. Harry skidded to a halt at the edge of the pool, only to have Louis collide with his back, sending him straight in. Louis lost it, bending over and clutching his stomach as he laughed at the look on Harry’s face, as he surfaced.

 

“You should see the look on your face.” Liam yelled from where he was sitting next to a hysterical Niall.

 

“You bastard!” Harry yelled at Louis splashing water at the laughing Yorkshire man.

 

Louis quickly pulled his shirt off over his head and kicked his toms off before jumping in after him. Harry pulled his own soaking t-shirt off over his head and dropped it onto the concrete around the pool.

 

“Who knows how long my converse are going to take to dry.” Harry complained as he pulled himself up onto the side of the pool to pull his shoes off.

 

“Aww, did the poor little baby get his socks wet?” Louis asked condescendingly, coming up to lean on the edge of the pool next to Harry.

 

“Shut up you.” Harry shoved Louis head back under the water.

 

Louis was laughing again as soon as his head was back above water. Harry dropped back into the pool after finally managing to get his waterlogged shoes off.

 

Liam and Niall joined them, shortly followed by the Husstle girls, who had just finished their session with the vocal coach.

 

The sun was going down by the time the boys dragged themselves from the pool. Nerves about the next day’s performance beginning to set in.

 

Liam offered a hand to help Louis out of the pool, who was still complaining that it was too hot to get out of the water.

 

“I’ll eat your food if you don’t want it!” Niall called as he headed into the kitchen, from where the smell of pizza was wafting.

 

“Fine!” Louis through his arms up dramatically before allowing Liam to pull him up and out of the water.

 

Liam stared at Louis in concern, as Louis let go of his hand and headed towards the kitchen, completely ignoring his shirt and shoes sitting nearby on a bench chair.

 

“Is he feeling ok?” Liam asked turning to Harry. “His skin is really hot.”

 

“Yeah I noticed that earlier, but he said he’s fine.” He replied as he wrapped a towel around his shoulder. “But he’s been complaining about being hot all afternoon.”

 

“I hope he’s not coming down with anything, we’ve got to be on our game tomorrow.” Liam looked apprehensive as he followed Harry into the kitchen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis had insisted on having the air-conditioner on high all night, saying that everyone else could rug up if they were cold, but he couldn’t take any more clothes off.

 

Liam and Zayn had woken early and headed down to the beach after both had found that they couldn’t sleep in. Niall, on the other hand, had headed down stairs to get food, deciding on eating his nerves away.  

 

When Harry woke he looked over at the other beds to find Louis still asleep. The smell being tossed around by the air-con making Harry choke.

 

“Lou?” Harry launched up right unsteadily from his bed, stumbling towards the sleeping Yorkshire lad.

 

Harry reached over, to shake the older boy awake, only to yank his hands back as soon as he touched Louis’ skin. He was burning up, skin flushed and sweat soaked hair sticking to his forehead. Louis rolled over onto his back, with a groan, revealing his tented underwear. Harry swallowed before reaching out again, this time prepared for the heat radiating off his skin, to shake him awake.

 

“Lou wake up,” He said desperately, feeling himself getting hard simply from the smell of the omega, “Louis you better wake up before someone else comes in here.”

 

Louis eyes slowly blinked open, “Oh my god it’s so freaking hot!” He groaned out, sitting up to rub at his eyes. “What’d you wake me up for, we’ve got the morning off and we don’t have to sing for Simon until this afternoon.”

 

“Lou when was the last time you took your preventatives?” Harry asked, resolutely keeping his eyes on Louis’ face rather than on his sweat covered chest.

 

Louis stared at him in confusion, “Before we left to fly over here, why?”

 

“Lou you’re in heat.” Harry choked out.

 

Louis looked down at himself, spotting his hard on he reached gingerly down behind himself, only to discover that the back of his boxers were soaked though with his own lubricant.

 

“Oh shit.” Louis complained, he looked up and swallowed, seeing Harry’s pupils blown wide with lust. “You shouldn’t be here Haz.”

 

“It’s not my fault I woke up with you groaning next to me, and there’s no way I’m running the risk of someone else coming in here with you like this.” Harry’s voice came out as more of a growl than anything else. “Some of the other contestants are alpha’s Lou, they could smell you from a mile away.” Concern leaking into Harry’s voice as he leant forward to brush Louis’ wet fringe out of his face.

 

Louis shivered at the contact. “Harry, it’s not your job to deal with this.”

 

“Then whose job is it? I’m an alpha and you’re my friend, who’s also an omega, which makes looking after you my responsibility. I’m not letting anyone hurt you.” Harry growled back, rubbing his thumb on across Louis check bone. “Ok, here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to get in the shower and cool off as much as possible, lock the door, don’t let anyone in, not even one of the other boys. I’m going to go down stairs and see if any of the girls have pheromone neutralisers. They’re going to ask why I need them though, that’s if they can’t already smell you.”

 

“It’s alright Haz,” Louis said, resting a hand on Harry’s arm, “it’s better than the alternative.”

 

Harry supressed another growl at the thought of what would happen if Louis didn’t get neutralisers quickly and someone else came to find the source of the smell.

 

“What if I tell one of the organisers?” Harry asked warily. “They might be able to get you suppressants or something stronger than just neutralisers.”

 

“I really don’t want everyone to find out…” Louis said uncertainly.

 

“Lou, if the smell hasn’t gotten out of this room yet it will as soon as I open the door.” Harry realised that once he’d started touching he was having trouble stopping, gently running his fingers through Louis’ hair before stroking his face. “There’s no lock on the door Lou. If someone comes in, I probably won’t be able to stop them. If I tell one of the organiser they might be able to minimise the fallout and stop it from getting out to the public. You can’t perform like this.”

 

Louis eyes had closed as he leant into Harry’s touch before realising what he was doing and sitting back up straight. “Ok, I’ll go and get in the shower, see if I can wash off this smell.”

 

“Don’t let anyone in, I’ll come and knock when I’ve gotten you some neutralisers and talked to the organisers.” Harry replied, leaning forward and kissing Louis’ forehead, before wrenching himself away from the omega, and heading towards the door.

 

Louis suppressed a whine as Harry moved away from him. He hadn’t realised that the mere presents of the alpha had been helping to hold off the full effects of his heat until Harry was on the other side of the room.

 

“Shower, now!” Harry ordered, pointing towards the door to the bathroom.

Louis obediently climbed off of his bed and walked towards the bathroom. Harry waited until he heard the lock fall into place behind him before he ran downstairs, slightly desperate to help the older boy, or at least get rid of the smell.


	3. Chapter 3

In his desperation to get help for the smaller boy he’d completely forgotten about his own, not so small, issue downstairs. Course as soon as the few people, who were still inside, smelt the air, wafting down the stairs and sticking to Harry, they all understood. By now even the omegas could smell Louis on Harry’s clothes and skin.

Sophia, from Belle Amie, was up and over to Harry as soon as he was down the stairs. “Who is it? I can smell him on you.”

Sophie was one of the few female alphas in the group. Female alphas were almost as rare as male omegas.

Niall was sitting at the bench munching on a banana, but he jumped down and trotted over to Harry as soon as he entered the room.

“It’s Louis isn’t it?” Niall asked when he reached Harry’s side “I thought I could smell someone this morning, and everyone else was up. You know you have a bit of a problem in your pants right?”

“Any alpha, and probably most betas, would have a problem if they woke up in a room smelling like that.” Harry replied sharply, “Sophia, are any of the girls omegas? I’m not asking you to tell me which, I know they’ll want to keep it quiet, but Lou need pheromone neutralisers, like now.”

Sophia nodded, “I’ll go see if any of them have some with them.” Sophia disappeared out of the room quickly.

“How can I help?” Niall asked, oddly quiet compared to his normal rowdy self.

“Can you go and tell one of the organisers and see if they can get him anything stronger than just neutralisers?” Harry asked, desperate to get back to Lou and make sure he was ok, even though he knew he shouldn’t really be going anywhere near him in his condition, he needed to look after him. “And can you tell the other boys? Louis can’t perform in the state he’s in, so unless he gets something that can hold off the effects of his cycle, we’re going to have to perform without him.”

Niall nodded quickly “Ok, the other boys will understand.”

Harry nodded distractedly as Sophia ducked back into the room.

“Here,” Sophia pushed an aerosol can into his hand. “They’ve only got the short term stuff, I’ll go around to the other groups and see if anyone’s got anything more, but you need to get that to him now or else you’re going to have to hold me back.”

“Thank you.” Harry called over him shoulder as he sprinted back up the stairs. “Lou?” He asked knocking on the locked bathroom door. “I’ve got you some of that spray stuff.”

Harry heard the door to the shower open and the water turn off. The door opened a couple of seconds later, and as soon as it did Harry had to take a physical step backwards as the smell hit him, he was rock hard in under a second.

“Haz?” Louis asked stumbling forward, wrapped only in a towel. “Hazza, I need you…”

Harry realised then that, in the time it had taken him to get the neutralising stray, Louis had sunk so deep into his heat that he was no longer worried about someone taking advantage of him, and was more worried about the need to mate.

This was where the law got vague, what an omega wanted when they were in heat and what an omega wanted when he was in his right mind could be two very different things. It had been many an alpha’s defence that the raped omega had given permission at the time, but an omega on heat was about as sane as a drunk.

“Hazza please…” Louis gripped at the front of Harry’s shirt, “It hurts Haz.”

“I know Lou.” Harry managed to get out, shaking the can under his nose. “You need to use this.”

Louis ignored the bottle and ducked his head into the join of Harry’s neck and shoulders. Harry swallowed, feeling Louis manhood press against his thigh. Harry did the only thing he could think of, pulling the lid off the can, and liberally spraying Louis with it.

Almost immediately Harry’s head cleared, but Louis’ behaviour, failed to change. Harry held the can up to read the instructions on the bottle and quickly discovered that the spray neutralises the pheromones an omega gave off, making it safe for them to be out in public, but didn’t actually have any other effects. Louis was safe from others now but he’d still have to suffer through his heat.

Louis was still clutching at Harry shirt, pressing against his front. Harry swallowed again, before scooping Louis up and carrying him back to their bedroom. Louis instantly wrapped his arms round Harry’s neck and leant his head against his shoulder, sighing contently. When Harry went to lay him down on his bed he soon discovered that Louis wasn’t going to let go.

“No,” he said stubbornly, “need you Haz.”

Harry sighed in defeat before climbing up onto the bed and sitting down, so Louis was sitting on his crossed legs. Louis curled up happily in Harry’s lap, the very presence of an alpha taking the edge off, but Harry didn’t know how long the lull would last before Louis was back to begging for it. Louis’ skin felt like it was on fire where it came into contact with Harry’s.

Liam’s head appeared around the door. “Sophia gave me these to give to you.” He was holding out what looked suspiciously like a period pad, and Harry realised that it must have been so Louis didn’t go soaking though his underwear, not that he was wearing any at that stage. “And you need to get him dressed, the ambulance will be here in twenty to take him to hospital.”

“What? Why?” Harry asked, his arms unconsciously tightening around Louis. “There’s nothing technically wrong with him, it’s just a heat.”

“Yes but if he goes to hospital they can give him suppressants that will hopefully end his heat early, and if we’re luckily, he’ll be right to sing tonight.” Liam explained quickly. “And if we get though they can also subscribe him with further medication so that this won’t happen again.”

“They’ll do that?” Harry asked “They’ll just give out drugs to any omega that needs them?”

“Apparently if a person can prove that their job doesn’t make allowances for someone in a heat then they can get drugs which will almost or completely stop the effects of a heat.” Liam went on, this was why Liam had come up; Niall couldn’t remember all the details. “Apparently all the omegas, that get through to live shows are required to use them, just Louis’ jumped the gun a bit.”

Harry smiled tightly at that.

“Will you be ok to get him dress? Or do you want me to do it?” Liam asked taking a step into the room.

“Hazza.” Louis was apparently conscious enough to know that what Liam was suggesting would take him away from the younger boy.

“I don’t think he’ll let anyone but me do it at this stage.” Harry replied in defeat, trying to ignore Louis’ squirming on his still semi hard dick. “I’ll bring him down when he’s dressed.”

“They’re sending all the contestants down to the beach so you won’t get harassed.” Liam clarified. “I’m going to head down there, with the other boys, if you’re ok dealing with him.”

“I’ll be fine.” Harry nodded tightly. “Go, I’ll come and find you once he’s been taken to the hospital.”

Liam nodded back before disappearing back out of the room.

“Come on Lou, let’s get you dressed.”

 

* * *

 

 As soon as Liam saw Harry coming, down from the house onto the beach, he knew something was wrong. He quickly got up, from where he was lying next to Zayn on towels, and headed up to meet the younger boy.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Liam asked in alarm. “What happened? Is Louis ok?”

Harry had tears running down his face as he choked out his response. “He’s in so much pain Liam, I can’t even do anything to help.”

“Oh Harry,” Liam said sympathetically as he pulled him into a hug, “it’s not your fault, you did everything you could to help.”

“You didn’t see the look on his face,” Harry sobbed, “he looked so lost when I told him that I couldn’t go with him to the hospital, we're not related and I'm not his alpha.”

“You couldn’t do anything more to help him Harry,” Liam replied, rubbing his back soothingly, “the people at the hospital could, the best you could do for him was to get him to them.”

Harry felt another pair of hands on his back before another two bodies enveloped him.

“He’ll be ok Harry.” Niall added, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. “He’ll be back before you know it.”

“And back to his usual sassy self.” Zayn added from where he was pressed up against Harry’s back. 

 

* * *

 

Harry was distracted for the rest of the day, insisting that they didn’t sound right without Louis, by four o’clock they’d given up on practice and were sitting on the steps leading down to the driveway. The other boys were talking quietly among themselves but Harry sat there silently, watching for the car which would bring Louis back to him.

Cars had been coming and going all afternoon but as soon as Harry realised that, the boy climbing out of the latest car was in fact Louis, he was up and sprinting towards him. The other boys weren’t quiet as quick off the mark but they soon followed. Harry collided with Louis with enough force to send the older boy stumbling backwards slightly, arms locking around each other for a second, before the other three slammed into them.

The five of them stayed wrapped around each other for a short while. Harry not entirely willing to let go any time soon.

“I’m ok, Hazza,” Louis said quietly into Harry’s ear, “I promise.”

Harry finally let go, looking Louis up and down carefully, to ensure that he was in fact ok.

“What happened to your foot?” Harry asked, confused by Louis’ red swollen foot.

“That’s the cover story they’re telling the public.” Louis explain, hopping slightly and placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder to balance himself. “They’re going to say that I stepped on a sea urchin, on the beach this morning, and had to go to hospital.”

“Oh, ok.” Harry replied, still staring at his foot. “Does it hurt?”

“Not really but the audience is meant to think it does so… I personally think you should carry me.” Louis said seriously to the other boys.

The boys gathered around, chuckling slightly before each grabbing a part of him, and hitching him up off the ground, carrying him back towards the house for some last minute practise. Harry stayed close to him for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

The first night in the contestant house everyone was pumped. They hadn’t really gotten to celebrate on the flight because the groups that hadn’t gotten though had to share the flight and no one wanted to rub it in anyone else's face. So as soon as everyone arrived at the contestant’s house they all had a bit of a party.

When everyone did finally head to bed Harry found he still couldn’t sleep, even when the really late revellers, like Niall, had finally hit the hay and all was quiet. Well, besides Niall’s breathing, which was quiet loud from the bunk above Harry's head, and he wanted nothing more than to kick the mattress in the hope of getting him to stop snoring.

Harry jumped slightly when Louis got up from his bunk across from Harry and disappeared out the door. Harry assumed that he had simply gone to the toilet as he came back only ten minutes later. As the light from the open door fell across Harry’s bed Louis caught his eye.

“You can’t sleep either huh?” Louis asked quietly, closing the door before coming to squat next to Harry’s bed.

Harry just shook his head in response.

“Shove over then.” Louis whispered, pulling the blanket back and climbing in next to the curly haired boy.

“You’re just lucky I’m not naked.” Harry smirked at Louis as he shuffled over to make room for the older lad in the single bed.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked numerous times before.” Louis replied back quietly so as not to wake the other boys.

They lay in silence for a time before Harry built up the courage to ask what he’d been wanting to know since Louis had arrived back from the hospital.

“Lou?” He asked tentatively.

“Yeah Haz?” Louis replied turning his head to the side to look at him.

“You’re not mad at me, right?” He continued uncertainly.

Louis stared at him in confusion before rolling onto his side to look at Harry properly. “Why the hell would I be mad at you?”

“I don’t know.” Harry refused to meet the older boys questioning gaze. “It’s just… when they put you in the ambulance you… you looked so… betrayed. You know I wanted to go with you but they wouldn’t let anyone who wasn’t family in the ambulance and the organisers wanted me here to practice but I really did…”

“Haz stop.” Louis ordered firmly, placing a hand on his upper arm causing the younger boy to cease his ramblings, and stare at him with wide green eyes. “I’m not mad, I was a bit distraught at the time, but no one’s in their right mind during a heat. You did way more than anyone could have expected of you in that situation.” He paused for a moment before holding his arms out to the younger boy. “Come here Haz.”

Louis pulled Harry into his chest and the younger boy curled into him, his head resting on Louis’ shoulder.

“You did all you could to look after me, who knows what would have happened if you hadn’t been there.” Louis said firmly, running his fingers through Harry’s curls. “You woke me when you noticed something was wrong, you got me neutralisers, which protected me from the other contestants, and then you stayed with me when I was in the middle of a heat cycle. I should be thanking you.”

“Any decent person would have done the same.” Harry said back quickly.

“Not everyone’s decent Haz.” Louis replied gently. “Most people would have got me the neutralisers or told the organisers and then stayed the hell away from me. You’re an alpha Hazza, you were the last person I expected to look after me while in heat.”

“I thought being an alpha made someone more protective.” Harry responded, keeping his head tucked into Louis’ collar bone so he didn’t have to look at him.

Louis snorted rubbing Harry’s back with the hand that wasn’t in his hair. “Most alphas in your situation would have jumped my arse as soon as they’d sniffed me.”

“Apparently most alphas are jerks.” Harry replied snuggling in closer to the older boy.

“But not my Hazza.” Louis said jokingly, tightening his arms in response to Harry’s attempts to get closer. “My Hazza’s special.”

“He loves you, you love him. Now could you both shut up so the rest of us can sleep?” Zayn’s sarcastic voice sounded from the dark of the other side of the room.

Harry and Louis looked sheepishly at each other before mumbling apologies and snuggling down to try and get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

 

“I never did apologise to you guys for lying to you about being an omega.” Louis said one night after one of the result shows, on one of the rare occasions that all of them were together after a show, rather than Niall running around making friends with everything with a heartbeat.

“It’s all good mate.” Niall started, taking another handful of hot potato chips.

 “Seriously it’s all good,” Zayn added, “I would have done the exact same thing.”

Louis turned to Liam, looking hopeful now that he had the others forgiveness.

“I get it,” Liam said supportively, “my sister, Ruth, is an omega. Trust me I get it.”

Louis grimaced. “I hope like hell none of my little sisters become omegas. I mean it’s hard enough thinking about my sisters’ with boyfriends, them bringing alphas home will definitely not make me like them anymore.”

“Ruth had more than her fair share of douche bag boyfriends in her time.” Liam replied smiling sadly. “But she seems to have found a good one this time round.” 

“I think I’d be locking my sisters in there room and guarding the door with a carving knife every time they went into heat.” Louis said seriously. “Their boyfriends wouldn’t be going anywhere near them.”

Liam chuckled. “I totally get it, Ruth being an omega was part of the reason why I went and got boxing lessons.”

Louis jumped slightly as a curly head landed on his shoulder. 

“Us alphas aren’t that bad are we?” Harry asked playfully rubbing the top of his head against the side of Louis’ face.

“Ah I don’t know, they’re all pretty annoying…” Liam said slowly, winking at Louis.

“I’m not annoying am I Lou?” Harry asked pouting at Louis.

“Cause you’re not Hazza, you’re our sweet, little, _tame,_ alpha.” Louis replied ruffling Harry’s curls.

“I’m not sure how I feel about the word tame…” Harry started slowly.

“Our house trained alpha.” Zayn corrected smirking.

“Yeah, you don’t piss on the furniture.” Niall added as Liam cringed.

“Thanks for that Niall.” Liam said dryly.

The rest of them just laughed at the slightly scandalised look on Liam’s face.

“You don’t go around marking your territory.” Louis clarified, trying to look serious.

“Well when I see something worth marking I will.” Harry replied pretending to look for dirt under his nails.

“Oh so we’re not worth your time?” Zayn asked raising his eyebrows.

Harry looked around the table slowly “Maybe some of you are…”

“He means me.” Niall said through a mouthful of chips.

“No, he means Louis.” Zayn corrected.

“Course he means me,” Louis leant his head on top of Harry’s which was still on his shoulder, “don’t you Haz?”

Harry chuckled slightly, “Of course I meant my favourite little omega.”

“Fine then,” Niall said standing up, “I’m going to go and find someone who appreciates me. See ya later boys.”

“Yeah and you,” Zayn said turning to look at Liam, “are going to come with me while I go and talk to Rebecca.”

“Cause I love third wheeling.” Liam said sarcastically, standing up to follow Zayn.

“Big baby can’t even talk to girls by himself.” Harry called after his retreating form.

Harry and Louis sat there quietly for a while, comfortable enough in each other’s company to not actually need to fill every silence with meaningless talk. It wasn’t until he felt the younger boy beginning to go limp that Louis spoke.

“Ok let’s get you to bed sleepy head.” Louis said quietly.

“No,” Harry mumbled sitting up straighter, “I’m awake, promise.”

Louis just laughed before standing up, causing Harry’s head to fall off his shoulder, and then dragging him to his feet.

“I don’t want to sleep.” Harry complained as he slumped, letting the majority of his weight lean on Louis.

“Come on Hazza.” Louis replied, ignoring what he said, as he put an arm around his waist to help support his weight, before leading him out of the room and up the stairs.

When they reached their room, Louis practically dropped Harry down onto his bed. Harry groaned before rolling onto his back. He kicked his shoes off before attempting to undress without getting up off the bed. Louis chuckled at him as he himself striped down to his underwear. As Louis moved to climb into his own bed Harry let out a wine, making grabby hands at the older boy. Louis chuckled again before moving to climb into Harry’s bed instead of his own.

It was rare that someone didn’t sleep in someone else’s bed, at the bungalow everyone had ended up sleeping where ever they collapsed, which often was on top of each other, and Louis and Harry in particular had become practically inseparable. Harry seemed to get particularly clingy after result shows or whenever he’d had a phone call from home. Louis had no problem with indulging the younger boy.

Now that Louis was on permanent suppressants he didn’t get many of the normal symptoms that came with a heat cycle but he still got emotional and clingy around the time his heat was due. Harry, as an alpha, was particularly sensitive to Louis’ hormone changes and always stuck close by.

It had gotten to the point now where Louis seldom slept in his own bed, most of the time Louis bed was covered in discarded clothes and random shoes and socks, it was easier to climb into someone else’s bed then to fish all the shoes out of his. Harry, Louis and Zayn had the bottom bunks and so Harry and Zayn were the prime targets.

“Feeling emotional tonight are we?” Louis asked quietly as Harry curled up with his head on Louis’ chest.

“I shouldn’t need an excuse for wanting to cuddle.” Harry replied sleepily.

“Of course you don’t Haz,” Louis replied gentle, “go to sleep.”

 

* * *

                                                     

When Louis woke up Harry was already up and in the shower. Louis could hear Aiden banging on the door trying to get the Cheshire lad to hurry up. Harry came out of the bathroom minutes later grumbling.

“Fucking twat couldn’t be patient for five minutes.” Harry complained kicking someone’s shoe out of his way and under his bed.

Louis stared at the younger boy in shock, he was always such a polite guy, so it was startling to hear him say a word against anyone.

“Whoa, what’s up with you?” Zayn asked sitting up from his own bed.

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Harry bit back sharply. “I’m going to go and get breakfast.”

“I’ll come.” Louis hopped up from Harry’s bed and followed the other boy down the stairs.

Harry went straight to the fridge, getting a bottle of juice out, and pouring himself a glass. Just as Harry turned to carry it over to the bench Matt walked past behind him, knocking the glass, and covering Harry’s shirt in orange juice.

“Oh great, thanks a lot.” Harry barked as he dabbed at his shirt with a tea towel.

“Sorry but you could look where you’re going.” Matt replied rolling his eyes at the boy before walking out of the kitchen with his toast.

“Hey Haz, are you feeling alright?” Louis asked gently, confused by the younger lads behaviour.

Harry ignored him, and continued to try and dry his shirt, as Louis made himself a cup of tea and carried it over to the bench. Harry eventually gave up on his shirt, pulling it off over his head and dumping it on one of the bar stools. Cher, who had been standing nearby, was obviously just as confused as Louis by Harry’s behaviour. She walked over and jumped up onto the stool next to Louis.

“Someone’s a grumpy bum this morning. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed did we?” She asked with an evil grin, “or more likely, wake up on the wrong side of Louis’ bed.”

Harry just glared at her as he shoved bread into the toaster and then stood glaring at it as if that would make it go faster.

“Or is that why he’s grumpy?” The red head continued, draping her arm across Louis’ shoulders, “Because he didn’t wake up in your bed. Aw poor Harry, his little Louis has finally moved on.”

The growl that was ripped from Harry’s throat surprised Harry as much as it did those watching. Harry snatched his freshly popped toast and stalked over to where the others were sitting. After dumping his toast on a plate, he very obviously shoved Cher’s arm off of Louis’ shoulder, and then, sat down next to him, pulling his chair so Louis was sitting closer to himself then Cher.

Cher held her hands up in defeat, “Wow possessive isn’t he.” She said to Louis.

When Harry looked at Cher he looked hostile but when his eye’s moved to Louis he just looked kind of glum.

Louis placed a hand on Harry’s knee soothingly, “He’s just having a bad day.”

Cher looked unconvinced but just shrugged before hopping down from her seat and getting herself a bowl of cereal.

Harry moved his chair again so it was literally right up against Louis’ before curling into the older boy.

“Hey,” Louis said softly, putting an arm around the other boy, “are you sure you’re ok?”

Harry shrugged awkwardly, from where he was tucking into Louis’ shoulder, but his eyes were following the other contestants as they moved around the kitchen. Louis felt him press into him harder every time someone else came too close. At first Louis thought he was looking for some form of protection but when his flinching turned to growling, after Aidan gave Louis a clap on his back as he walked into the kitchen, Louis realised something more had to be going on.

Niall and Zayn walked in and came to sit on the two stools on the other side of Louis and started chatting animatedly, well at least Niall was chatting animatedly, Zayn was sort of just smiling and nodding as the other kid talked. Harry sat up straighter a growl emanating from his throat, though not loud enough for anyone but Louis to hear.

Louis hadn’t been paying attention to the conversation, too distracted by Harry’s behaviour to listen properly, so when Niall turned to him and wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulder, looking at him expectantly, he had no idea what the question had been. Louis was saved from answering by the snarl coming from Harry as he pulled Louis out of Niall’s hold and into his own side.

Niall stared between Louis and Harry in confusion, but Zayn’s eyes were on Harry, looking thoughtful.

“I’ll be right back.” Zayn hopped down off his seat and disappeared out of the kitchen.

“Harry are you alright?” Niall asked, mimicking Louis’ thoughts.

Harry just continued to glare at Niall as if he’d been personally offended.

“Hazza?” Louis prompted, looking up at the obviously hostile boy. “What’s wrong Harry? You’re acting weird.”

“Don’t take it personally,” Zayn had come back, followed by Sophia who had been the one to speak, “he’s not in control of his own actions right now.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked concerned.

“He’s going into rut.” Sophia replied, Harry seemed to get more agitated the closer she got, “He’s reacting to my presence because I’m another alpha, he won’t like me moving in on his territory.”

“What do you mean, his territory?” Niall asked as Harry began to snarl again, Sophia now being within two foot of Harry.

“I don’t mean to make you sound like meat Louis, but I mean you.” She explained moving slowly so as not to agitate the other alpha. “He’s not responding to me getting close to him, he’s responding to me getting close to you. You’re an omega, and he’s close to you, in the condition he’s in right now, in his head, that makes you his property. This is him staking his claim.”

Harry’s eyes were focused completely on Sophia, he growls getting louder and his grip on Louis becoming tighter, the closer she got.

“We need to get him into a room where he won’t be disturbed, and we need to get you away from him.” Harry must have been listening because as soon as the words were out of her mouth he stood up, keeping hold of Louis, and taking a couple of slow steps backwards dragging Louis with him.

“We’ll have to use one of the spare bedrooms, he can’t stay in your room if you guys plan on continuing to use it.” Sophia seemed to be ignoring Harry’s behaviour, not bothering to try and get closer. “Louis, you’ll have to lead him, he won’t do anything unless you go with him, and once he’s settled in the room then we’ll work on getting you out.”

“Why do I have to leave?” Louis asked, Harry wasn’t hurting him and when no one else was around he seemed to settle. “Won’t that just irritate him?”

“Yes it will, but if we get him into a place where he feels safe and you’re around…” Sophie trailed off, hoping he got the gist.

“He’ll get horny.” Niall supplied, as if everyone didn’t already get it.

“Yes, thank you Niall.” Zayn said sarcastically, as Niall chuckled looking sheepish.

“You mean he’d try and rape me.” Louis stated flatly.

Sophia shrugged unapologetically. “It’s what a rut is for, just like your heat, it’s for mating, and that’s the whole point. I’m surprised he didn’t see the signs of his rut coming on and lock himself in his bed room for the day, it’s what I do.”

Louis bit his lip knowing he was giving away personal information. “He’s never had a rut before, this’ll be his first.

“Well that could explain why it’s happened now,” Sophie said thoughtfully, “if you’re the first omega that he’s been close to then his body could be reacting to the close proximity of an unmated omega.”

Harry was trying to push Louis behind him, so that he was standing between Louis and Sophia.

“So he’d only try something if he felt safe?” Zayn jumped into the conversation. “What would happen if he stayed here?”

“He’d get violent, my presence and the presence of anyone else who’s close to Louis, in other words you guys, he’d see as a threat.” She responded shaking her head. “It’ll be safer, for everyone, if we can get him into a room alone where he can’t hurt anyone, or himself.”

“What do I have to do?”


	5. Chapter 5

 

“What do I have to do?” Louis asked, looking at Sophia over Harry’s shoulder.

 

“Stop looking at me for a start,” She replied quickly, “if he thinks you’re more attracted to me, than him, then he’ll get violent towards me. You need to reassure him that you’re only interested in him.”

 

Louis immediately focused his eyes back on Harry, letting him step in between himself and Sophia.

 

“Ok,” Sophia started, “listen to what I’m saying but don’t look at me. You need to lead him to one of the empty rooms, I suggest you take him though the laundry, rather than the lounge room, in order to avoid as many people as possible.”

 

Louis reached out carefully, placing a hand on Harry’s arm. “Haz, look at me.” Harry’s head turned in response to the omega’s voice but he didn’t take his eyes off of Sophia. “Hazza,” Louis slid his hand up Harry’s arm to his neck, “look at me.”

 

This time Harry turned to look at him properly, cocking his head to the side questioningly.

 

“Ok the rest of us are going to back off.” As soon as Sophia spoke Harry’s eyes where back on her.

 

She took a couple of slow steps backwards, as both Zayn and Niall moved more quickly, towards the door. 

 

“We’ll follow at a distance to make sure we don’t aggravate him.” She continued. “Also he’ll respond to actions a lot quicker than words.”

 

Louis nodded before using the hand he had on Harry’s neck to draw his head back to looking at himself. “Come on Haz, let’s go.”

 

Harry stumbled towards him, eyes wide as he watched the smaller boy.

 

“That’s right Haz, come on.” Louis slid his hand back down Harry’s arm until he was holding his hand, using it to pull him towards opposite exit, which led into the laundry.

 

Harry followed quietly, moving slightly quicker to catch up, so he could walk close beside Louis instead of behind him. Harry let go of Louis’ hand and instead wrapped it around Louis’ waist, leaning down slightly so his head was on Louis’ shoulder. Louis reciprocated, wrapping his arm around Harry’s shoulder and using it to lead him instead. Harry followed easily enough, he seemed happy enough to be moving away from the other alpha and content to go wherever the omega wanted him to.

 

When they reached one of the empty rooms Louis left the door open behind them as he led Harry to the empty bed. Louis pushed Harry down gently so he was sitting on the bed. Harry’s immediate response was to pull Louis down with him, pulling the smaller boy onto his lap. Harry buried his face in Louis’ neck, rubbing his nose up and down the side of Louis’ throat. Louis felt goose bumps rise on his skin, Harry’s change from stand offish to cuddly had occurred so quickly that Louis didn’t really know how to respond.

 

“Louis…” both boy’s heads jerked up at the sound of Zayn’s voice, “Sophia said you need to get out of there as quickly as possible.”

 

Harry growled, arms snaking around Louis’ waist, and pulling him back into his chest.

 

“Sophia didn’t come herself because she said that it’d be harder to get away from him if he thinks you’re leaving to go to another alpha.” Zayn explained slowly. “The longer you stay with him, in a place where he feels comfortable, the more likely things are to get out of hand.”

 

“I wouldn’t hurt him,” The other boys were shocked by Harry’s timid voice, “You know I wouldn’t.”

 

“It’s not safe Harry,” Zayn replied carefully, “you may not mean to but in your condition you’re running on instinct. You’re not thinking straight. Louis you need to get out now.”

 

Harry held on tighter, sitting his chin on Louis’ shoulder, and glaring at Zayn.

 

“Get out.” Harry voice was low and threateningly.

 

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Zayn replied uncertainly.

 

“This will probably be easier if he doesn’t feel threatened by you.” Louis said cautiously, knowing it must be very hard for Zayn to deny a direct order from an alpha.

 

The only other time Louis had ever heard Harry use his alpha voice was when Louis had been in heat in Spain and he’d refused to let go of Harry and get in the ambulance.

 

Harry was suddenly off the bed and taking a threateningly step towards Zayn, leaving Louis sitting on the bed spread, confused as to how he had gotten out from under him.

 

“If I’m not out in ten minutes then come back, he won’t let me go while you’re here.” Louis insisted, placing a restraining hand on Harry’s arm. “I’ll be fine, go.”

 

Zayn looked like he was going to argue, but Harry repeated himself, sounding far more menacing then Louis had ever imagined the young boy sounding. Zayn seemed to shrink in on himself and his head ducked down in submission as he pulled the door closed behind himself.

 

Louis blinked in shock as Harry turned and stalking back toward Louis. He leant down, placing a hand on the bed on either side of Louis’ legs, causing Louis to scoot backwards. Harry continued to move towards him, crawling across the bed, until Louis’ back hit the wall.

 

Louis placed a hand on Harry’s chest as he ducked down to press his lips to Louis’ neck. Louis swallowed, trying to make his mind work as Harry grabbed onto the hem of Louis’ shirt, and pulled it up and over Louis’ head.

 

“Haz?” Louis said uncertainly as Harry started mouthing at Louis’ stomach. “Hazza, just wait for a minute.”

 

Louis squirmed away from Harry’s persistent lips, only to have one of his hands clamp down on his waist, as Harry growled. As soon as Louis stopped fidgeting Harry calmed and went back to what he’d been doing.

 

“Haz please,” Louis tried again, placing a hand on top of Harry’s head, his voice sounding weak even to his own ears. “Harry just stop.”

 

The younger boy’s only response was nip at the skin bellow Louis’ belly button. When Louis felt himself getting hard he knew he had to get out of there before Harry got around to ordering him to stay.

 

“Harry stop.” Louis tugged on Harry hair but that only seem encourage the boy, causing him to bite harder at the skin above Louis’ waist band. “Harry, seriously, cut it out.” He said trying to sound forceful.

 

When he felt Harry’s hands start to unbutton his jeans Louis snapped.

 

“I said stop!” Louis’ planted his foot firmly on Harry’s chest and gave him a shove backwards, sending him sprawling across the bottom of the bed.

 

Harry sat up, his head whipping around to fix his eyes on Louis, as he snarled at him. Harry’s hand shot out to latch onto Louis’ ankle, yanking him down towards himself. Harry let go of his ankle only to seize the waist of Louis’ pants and wrench at them, hard enough to rip the seam.

 

The noise of ripping denim coupled with Louis’ yelp of protest, they were his favourite jeans after all, seemed to snap Harry out of his fervour.

 

“Lou?” Harry said confusion, staring down at the boy beneath him as if confused as to how he got there, before understanding, shock and fear took its place. “Oh my god, Lou!”

 

Harry was suddenly scrambling backwards, tumbling off the bed, hitting the floor with a thud before throwing himself into the corner of the room furthest from Louis’ place on the bed.

 

“Oh god Lou,” Harry let out a sob, “what the hell am I doing? Lou… Louis you shouldn’t be here, you need to go.”

 

“Haz…” Louis swang his legs over the side of the bed, looking at the younger boy in concern, and wanting nothing more than to hold him.

 

“You need to leave!” Harry said insistently as he yanked on his own hair, tears streaming down his face.

 

“Harry, it’s ok,” Louis said standing up and taking an unsteady step toward the trembling alpha, “it’s not your fault.”

 

“I said ‘get out!’” It was an order, there was nothing he could do. Zayn may be able to ignore an order from an alpha, but he was a beta, Louis was not. Before he even realised that he had moved, he was out the door and it was slamming behind him, the skin of his stomach still tingling from where Harry’s lips had been on him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When a sweat covered, tired looking Harry, wearing Louis’ shirt, came stumbling out into the lounge room the next day, where everyone was sitting eating pasties and sausage rolls for lunch, Louis almost leapt out of his skin.

 

“Harry!” Louis was up and moving towards him before it even really registered with everyone else. “What are you doing out here? You’re meant to be in your room.”

 

“It’s alright Lou,” Harry said groggily, “I think it’s over.”

 

“I’m surprised it lasted as long as it did,” Sophia spoke up from where she was squished onto the love seat between Katie and Cher, “most ruts don’t last more than twenty four hours.”

 

By then everyone knew about Harry’s rut, due in no small part, to all the groans and crashes that had been emanating from Harry’s temporary room the day before.

 

“Come sit down then,” Liam said from where he was on the floor in front of the couch, “I’ll go grab you a plate, you must be starving.”

 

Louis place a hand on his back carefully, and guided him over to the place that Liam had just vacated, letting Harry hold onto his arm for support as he practically collapsed onto the ground. Louis sank down next to him, sitting closer than really necessary, and giving his arm a comforting rub.

 

“How are you feeling?” Louis asked quietly as everyone began turning back to the TV and their food.

 

“I’m alright.” Harry replied just as quietly, smiling uncertainly at Louis.

 

“Are you sure?” Louis asked in concern. “There was an almighty crash yesterday afternoon, I thought you had broken something for sure.”

 

Harry looked embarrassed, “It was the lamp; I knocked it over by accident.”

 

Niall, who had apparently been listening, snorted. “Apparently someone’s enthusiastic in the sack.”

 

They were saved from answering by the reappearance of Liam with a plate full of food.

 

“Here you go,” Liam said handing it over before sitting down next to Niall on the couch, “I threw your shirt, from yesterday, in the wash for you.”

 

Harry smiled gratefully, Liam was always taking care of everyone. “Thanks Liam, can someone pass me the sauce?”

 

Katie, who was closest, picked it up and chucked it too him. Harry though, was so exhausted that he missed it completely, and it ended up landing in Louis’ lap.

 

Harry looked apologetically at him, as Louis handed it to him, smiling and shaking his head. Harry ate in silence, too tired to try and participate in the conversation. People had started heading off to practice by the time Harry finished eating, Liam took his plate, along with everyone else’s, to clean it.

 

“Come on Haz, let’s get you to bed, you’re exhausted.” Louis said gently, wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulders, and pulling him onto his none too steady feet.  

 

Louis led him out of the room, and was reminded of the morning before, and how similar then had been to how they were at that moment. Louis guided him up the stairs and into their room, where Harry laid down on his bed fully clothed, his eye’s already drooping.

 

“I’ll wake you in time for dinner.” Louis smiled down at him, brushing a curl out of Harry’s eyes. “Sleep well Hazza.”

 

 

* * *

                                                                                                       

 

“Lou?” Harry asked, coming into the lounge room later that night, after having eaten dinner, and then had a shower. “Can I talk to you?”

 

“Course Haz,” Louis said looking up from the couch, before grabbing the remote control, and turning down the sound on the TV, “I’m surprised you haven’t gone back to bed already.”

 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Harry replied, sitting hesitantly on the edge of the couch, “without everyone else around.”

 

“Why?” Louis asked unsure what Harry could want to talk about that he didn’t want the others to hear.

 

Harry bit his lip, looking uncertain.

 

“Come on Haz, it’s just me.” Louis slid closer to him, before pulling him back gently onto the couch, so he was leaning on Louis’ shoulder.

 

Suddenly, Louis could feel Harry shaking, and he’d grabbed a fist full of Louis’ top.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Louis asked rubbing Harry’s shoulder comfortingly, his chest constricting painfully as Harry pushed his index finger into the corner of his eye, as if he was about to cry. “It’s ok Haz, I’m right here.”

 

“I’m so sorry.” He choked out burying his face in Louis’ shoulder.

 

“Hey, for what?” Louis asked in confusion, pulling Harry into his chest more firmly. “Harry you’ve got nothing to be sorry for.”

 

“I almost raped you!” Harry sobbed out, curling into Louis’ chest, so all Louis could see of him was the curve of his back, his tense hands and a mass of curls.

 

“Oh Hazza,” Louis said gently, finally understanding what had upset the boy so much, “it wasn’t your fault, you were in rut.”

 

“It was still me though,” Harry sniffed, “I mean I literally tore your trousers off.”

 

“Why are you always apologising for things that aren’t your fault?” Louis asked quietly, tilting Harry head up so he was looking at him. “You expect too much of yourself. You need to stop take responsibility for things that aren’t your responsibility.”

 

“Louis I…” Harry started.

 

“No Harry. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault.” Louis said firmly before leaning forward and kissing Harry’s forehead. “None of this is your doing.”

 

“But I…”

 

“Stop it Haz, just stop.” Louis said resolutely, leaning his forehead against Harry’s. “I don’t blame you and you shouldn’t blame yourself.”

 

Harry still looked like he was going to burst into tears but he didn’t say anything more.

 

“Got that?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows.

 

Harry nodded obediently.

 

“There’s my boy.” Louis stated, returning to a gentler tone. “Now, come on, let’s go to bed.”

 

Louis pulled him up off the couch, and tucked him into his shoulder, before heading up to their room. Where they both collapsed onto Harry’s bed and curled up for the night, and if Harry noticed the dark bite marks spread across Louis’ right hip, he didn’t say anything.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for my shameless world building; the fantasy writer in me can't help herself.  
> Also I'm sorry for the wait guys, but I'm on holidays for the next week, and will hopefully have at least one more chapter up before I have to go back to uni. After that it'll probably be another long wait, I'm so sorry guys.  
> And thank you to everyone who left such lovely, supportive comments and thanks again for reading.

 

“It’ll mean having to move to London but I assume you’ve all figured that out by now.” Simon smiled looking around at the other boys whose faces were in a varying states of euphoria.

 

They were all sitting in Simon’s office after having been told that they were being signed.

 

Louis and Niall had stopped listening as soon as the words were out of Simons mouth, they were too busy discussing what gaming consoles would be available if they’re all living together and what one’s they’d have to buy.

 

“Obviously you’ll have the x factor tour at the beginning of next year, and time off over Christmas, but we’ve got a couple of gigs set up for the next couple of weeks just to get you used to performing in different venues.” Simon continued pointedly ignoring Niall and Louis’ hushed conversation.  “We’re leaving it up to you, as to where and who you live with, but I do suggest that you choose places close together, and that you, Louis,” Louis looked like a rabbit caught in head lights at the mention of his name,  “don’t live alone. Living with someone else may help hide your omega status.”

 

“He’ll live with me.” Harry jumped in before he’d even thought about it, blinking as he realised what he said, before going red and looking down at his hands. “I mean if he wants to.”

 

Louis chuckled slightly before slapping Harry on the back dramatically. “Of course I want to live with you Hazza.”

 

Harry felt a happy glow at the older boy’s words.

 

Simon nodded as Liam started writing things down on a piece of paper that he’d pulled from somewhere. “That’d probably be best, hopefully everyone will smell alpha and not look too far past that. The other thing we need to talk about with you is your medication, we’ll want to keep you on either a low dosage suppressant, so you will still have a cycle but it’ll be much milder than normal. Or you could change to a preventative which will mean you’ll only be having a heat once or twice a year.”

 

“Why can’t he just stay on what he’s on?” Harry asked, his own experience with Louis’ heat making him more sympathetic towards omegas, then he’d ever been before. “Why would he want to live though a heat if he doesn’t have to?”

 

“Because I’d like to have kids one day.” Louis replied grinning at the curly haired boy. “Staying on high dosage suppressants for long periods of time will eventually make me sterile. I’d prefer for it not to go that far.”

 

Harry closed his mouth, to busy thinking about Louis with green eyed, curly haired children, to reply.

 

“You might find it easier to use a combination.” Simon continued, drawing Louis’ eyes off the vacant looking alpha. “During recording you’ll have more flexibility to take time off for a heat where as people will notice if you disappear during a tour.”

 

“So we’ll be touring?” Zayn spoke up for the first time. “After the x factor tour I mean.”

 

“We’ve got you guys on a five year contract. At the end of your fifth year we’ll reassess where your career is at and decide on a new contract if that’s still what you want.” Simon took the change of subject without blinking an eye. “The company is willing to support a UK tour and a CD, if all goes well CD and ticket sales will pay for the future CDs and tours outside of the UK.”

 

All the boys were grinning at that point.

 

“When you say UK…” Niall trailed off suggestively.

 

“Yes Niall that’ll include Ireland,” Simon replied smiling, “the x factor touring is going to Ireland as well of course. We’ll also be willing to pay for you to do promo tours in Western Europe.”

 

Simon turned and opened a draw. Pulling out a stake of papers.

 

“These are your contracts, I don’t know if any of you have family lawyers that you want to have look over these or have your parents look at them, or whoever.” Simon handed them to Liam who took one and passed it around. “I’ll give you a couple of days to look over them and discuss them amongst yourselves. We’ll come back here on Tuesday and I’ll answer any questions you have, make changes if necessary and, if there are no problem, sign them.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Christmas holidays offered a much needed break before they jumped head first into the X factor tour.  

 

It was late one night when Louis and Harry found themselves sitting in a booth, by themselves in the back of the hotel bar, after one of their shows.

 

Zayn had headed straight to bed after the show, which he did almost every night, saying that when he was asleep was the only time he got alone. Liam was sitting at the bar with Danielle after Harry had given them a rather unsubtle shove in the right direction. Niall on the other hand was jumping from group to group talking to everyone and anyone that would listen, the fact that he was underage wasn’t going to stop him from having a good time.

 

“Hey Lou?” Harry started as Niall’s loud laughter drifted across to them from the other side of the room.  “Your Mum’s a nurse right?”

 

“She trained as a nurse originally, yeah,” Louis nodded “she works as a midwife now though. Why?”

 

“So did you grow up listening to medical horror stories?” Harry asked as he poured himself more water from the jug on the table.

 

“I wouldn’t say horror stories,” Louis replied, wondering where the younger boy was going with his line of questioning, “But I do know more then I particularly wanted to about certain subjects.”

 

“Like what?” Harry asked, sipping his water.

 

“Well like…” Louis searched around for medical information that he wouldn’t have known otherwise. “When it became apparent that I was an omega Mum did a ridiculous amount of research on the topic and she insisted on telling me about all of it.”

 

“Like what?” Harry repeated again.

 

“You really want to know?” Louis asked looking disbelieving.

 

“I asked didn’t I?”

 

“Ok… You asked for it.” Louis said shaking his head. “Um… like the fact that though in most people excessive amounts of anal sex will eventually cause anal incompetence, omegas’ bodies are designed to deal with it so omegas can have as much butt sex as they want and it won’t bother them.”

 

“What’s anal incontinence?” Harry asked in confusion.

 

Louis just rolled his eyes. “It means you can’t control when you poop.” Harry looked slightly disturbed. “You asked.”

 

“How come male omegas can get pregnant but they don’t have periods?” Harry asked, ignoring Louis’ incredulous look at the question.

 

“Mate if you’re this interested I’m sure there are books on the matter.” Louis commented.

 

“It’s just that, well I got the alpha’s side of it in sex ed at school,” Harry replied looking sheepish, “but you don’t get the other half of the story.”

 

Louis sighed in defeat, “We do get a period, well sort of. We get a heat cycle which is actually the exact same as menstrual cycle. Male omega’s have a uterus just like chicks do, blood builds up in the wall of the uterus in preparation for pregnancy. When we don’t get pregnant, instead of the blood draining out in, the form of a period, it comes out with ya crap.”

 

“So you do get a period, it just comes out your arse?” Harry seemed oddly fascinated by this information.

 

“Yeah…” Louis shuddered just thinking about it. “We get bloody shit for around a week after every heat.”

 

“So do you get all the other stuff that girls get with periods?” Harry continued. “Like cramps and headaches?”

 

“Yep.” Louis replied with an exaggerated smile on his face. “The joys of being a male omega… or female.”

 

“Sounds rough.” Harry replied leaning his head on Louis’ shoulder. “If you ever need help, or something, you can ask me ok?”

 

Louis chuckled slightly, “You know it sound like you’re offering to knot me.”

 

Harry sat up suddenly looked shocked. “No! That’s not what I was saying! I didn’t meant… I wasn’t suggesting… I meant that if you need me a buy you painkillers or suppressants or need me to do something for you, you just have to ask. I wasn’t suggesting that we have sex!”

 

Louis just chuckled before placing a hand on the side of his head and pushing it back down onto his shoulder. “I know, Hazzah, its ok. I was joking.”

 

Harry relaxed back into Louis side with a huff. “Seriously though Lou, if you ever need anything, you can ask me.”

 

“I know Haz, thanks.” Louis replied quietly, squeezing him gently around the shoulder. After a moments silence Louis spoke up again. “So have I answered all your questions then?”

 

“Um…” Harry thought for a moment. “How come male omegas don’t get infections all the time? I mean, crap comes out your butt, how do you stop shit from ending up in your uterus?”

 

“Well there are like, two different tubes…” Louis tried to remember all the diagrams that he’d seen in sex ed at school. “One closed off while the other is being used. Same way as your wind pipe closes off when you’re eating to stop food from going into your lungs. It’s why omegas can’t take a crap while in heat or while aroused.”

 

“Oh, ok.”

 

“No more questions?”

 

Harry shock his head awkwardly from Louis’ shoulder. “Nah, I’m done, at least for now.”

 

After that it became a thing, every now and then Harry would go looking for Louis with a question about omega biology or alpha/omega dynamics, and Louis would attempt to answer it. On the odd occasion that Louis didn’t know, he’d either call his mum or google it, making sure to wipe his internet history afterwards.

 

Question: “How come you can have a family full of alphas even though alphas mate with omegas? How come betas don’t always have beta children?”

 

Answer: “Because your domination status isn’t genetic, it’s effected by your personality rather then your genes. So the way you’re raised can effect it, some people naturally seem to raise alphas even if they themselves are omegas or betas.”

 

Question: “Can omegas get pregnant to other omegas?”

 

Answer: “If the one getting pregnant is female, male omegas can only be impregnated during a heat and then only by an alpha.”

 

Question: “How come some betas date omegas or alphas?”

 

Answer: “I suppose you don’t choose who you fall in love with. Betas can help with heat and ruts but only to a certain extent. A beta can’t knot an omega and an alpha can do serious damage knotting a beta. Alphas and omega’s can’t soul bond with betas but there’s nothing to stop them from getting married like everyone else.”

 

Harry seemed to have a never ending stream of questions for the older boy and they’d often end up sitting up late and talking about everything from pregnancy to how they thought the media would respond to the knowledge that Louis was an omega.

 

The media and the fans had responded well to the realisation that Harry was an alpha. There were a hell of a lot more omega females rather than omega males for a fair chunk of the fan base were omega females. Omega fans had become rather excited when the found out and the amount of alpha/omega fan fiction circulating around the internet had sky rocketed. The fact that Harry was an alpha only seemed to make his position as the front runner for the band all the more dominant.

 

Louis didn’t resent him for his easy honesty with the fans, he was just glad that Harry didn’t have to worry about hiding who he was, nor was he jealous of his position in the public eye. Louis was easily the closest to the youngest member of the band and he felt rather protective of the alpha. Louis couldn’t forget about the fact that Harry was the youngest and how easily influenced he was. Harry and Zayn took the hate the hardest but, because Harry was the most well-known, Harry took the brunt of the insults. Even if there were a thousand messages or tweets telling Harry how much they loved him it only took one negative comment for Harry to get a bit down. Louis didn’t think it was fair that they expected so much of such a young boy.

 

Louis took it upon himself to protect the younger boy, despite the fact that traditionally it would usually be the other way around, but Louis was a big brother and the oldest in the band and so saw it as his job to look after the others.

 

Louis and Liam had finally come to an agreement about who was the leader in the band, the two had butted heads at first but had finally come to an impasse. Louis was the one the boys would go to when they were upset while Liam took care of the physical mechanics of being in a band. Even Louis went to him when he had a question about something despite his rather excessive need to be able to look after himself.

 

Harry had noticed it; the fact that Louis didn’t like other people doing things for him or asking for help. It bothered Harry that Louis wouldn’t come to him when he needed something. Harry had told him numerous times that he was there for the omega but Louis always insisted on doing it himself. Louis had been on suppressants and had gone through two mild heats while on the X Factor Tour which had only lasted for a couple of days each. Afterwards Harry had noticed that Louis was less alert than usual, obviously being tired after his heat, he also never wanted to do any physical activities for a couple of days afterwards. Harry had taken to getting up early, in the days following Louis’ heat, to make Louis tea and refusing to leave him until he swallowed a couple of pain killers.

 

Louis just rolled his eyes at the younger boy’s worrying but at the same time found his behaviour rather endearing. Louis eventually decided that he didn’t mind being taken care of as long as it was Harry doing the caring.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at Uni now and I'm afraid it's going to be another long wait for the next chapter, sorry guys. On the up side in four weeks I'll have officially finished my first year of Uni. If I'm being honest that's a little bit scary.

All previous chapter have now been beta'd thanks to [Emmy](http://theemmed.tumblr.com/).

 

* * *

 

 

Once the X factor tour was over the boys started moving into their new homes. They’d gotten four apartments within the same complex, which made security easier, considering that the fans had already gotten to the point where they wouldn’t put it past them to stake out their homes. 

 

Louis hadn’t realised just how domestic Harry was, though he wasn’t the neatest person, he did love cooking and didn’t mind cleaning when it came down to it. Harry had taken to cooking tea almost every night, and usually insisted on sitting down at the dining table to eat rather than letting Louis sit in front of the TV like he usually had back home in Doncaster, Louis didn’t mind all that much. They both technically had their own rooms but, just as they’d had their own beds on x factor, Louis’ rarely got used.

 

Things were going pretty smoothly but Harry’s ruts were another thing entirely. They’d just started recording for their first album when Harry went into his first rut in their new home.

 

It hit Harry one night, after tea when they were curled up in front of the telly, after a rather long day of learning knew songs. Louis was used to Harry being cuddly, as well as rather handsy, so he didn’t realise what was going on straight away. Harry was curled into the older boy’s side, with his head on Louis’ shoulder, and an arm around Louis’ middle. He was playing with the hem of Louis’ shirt and Louis could feel his warm breath against his collar bone. Louis was hardly aware of when the warmth from Harry’s breath became the warmth from Harry’s lips.

 

Harry rubbed his face into Louis’ neck before inhaling deeply. It was only when Harry nipped at Louis’ collar bone that Louis became aware that something wasn’t right.

 

“Harry?” Louis asked, trying to pull away to look at the curly haired boy.

 

“Hmm.” Harry replied as he moved closer, pressing his front up against Louis’ side.

 

“Haz are you alright?” Louis asked again as Harry pushed his face further into Louis’ neck.

 

Harry just hummed again, gently kissing across Louis’ neck, and around and up towards his Adam’s apple.

 

“Harry are you feeling alright?” Louis repeated, attempting to gently push the younger boy back a bit.

 

Harry just knocked Louis’ hands away while draping one of his legs over Louis’. Pushing himself into Louis’ front, his erection clearly obvious through his pants. His arms slid around Louis’ shoulders before he ducked back in to suck on the side of Louis’ neck. Louis recognised the importance of that spot; it was the location that a bond mark would be after Louis had been mated. Though the bond bite would heal over time, all omegas who had been mated, would sport the scar or bond mark for the rest of their lives.

 

Louis yelped as Harry bit down lightly. “Harry stop!”

 

His attempted to push Harry away again only seemed to antagonise him and he latched onto the skin of Louis’ shoulder with his teeth causing Louis to groan.

 

“Harry you’re going into rut.” This finally seemed to get through to Harry who obviously wasn’t so far into his rut as to have stop responding to vocal stimulus.

 

Harry pulled back and blinked at him.

 

“Harry when’s your rut due?” Louis asked now that he had the greened eyed boy’s attention.

 

“Not for a couple of weeks,” Harry’s voice was lower and rougher than normal when he replied, quickly becoming aware of his own state of arousal, “but the doctor did say that it won’t become regular for a few months, if not a couple of years.”

 

“I should go.” Louis stated, but he didn’t make any move to leave as Harry was still straddling his waist.

 

Harry shook his head. “You shouldn’t have to leave just because I’m in rut, this is your home too. I’ll stay at a hotel.”

 

“Don’t be silly Harry.” Louis fought to keep his hands off of the younger boy, knowing that any wrong move on his part could result in Harry bending him over the coffee table. “You wouldn’t make me leave when I was in heat so why should you have to leave when you’re in rut?”

 

“Because you’re not likely to hurt me when you’re in heat and it would be dangerous for you to leave the house.” Harry replied insistently, before scrambling backwards off of Louis’ lap. “I don’t want to hurt you! Even if I go to my room, there’s nothing to stop me from coming to find you in the middle of the night.”

 

“I’ll stay at one of the boy’s places then.” Louis replied, sitting forward so he was only perched on the edge of the couch.

 

Before Louis realised what he was doing he was reaching forward and brushing his fingers over the back of Harry’s hand. Harry’s knees buckled, and he collapsed onto the floor, trembling.

 

“Harry!” Louis slid off the seat; reaching for his best mate in concern.

 

“Don’t.” Harry replied sharply causing Louis to flinch away from him. Harry looked up at Louis apologetically. “I’m sorry, but if you come any closer to me, I’m not going to let you leave.”

 

“Haz you know I don’t really want to leave.” Louis said gently, squatting in front of the shivering boy.

 

Harry groaned, still visibly shaking. “Please Lou, don’t. It’s taking all I’ve got to keep my hands off you as it is.”

 

Louis nodded, shuffling backwards slightly. “Ok, well let’s get you to your room, and then I’ll head over to one of the boys places.”

 

Harry opened his mouth to argue but Louis cut him off.

 

“Don’t argue with me, Harry. You’re in no condition to be going anywhere.” Louis stood up and Harry followed suite, standing uncertainly, on shaky legs.

 

Louis turned, to head down the hallway towards Harry’s room, but Harry grabbed him, pulling him back towards himself while growling slightly.

 

“Haz, stay with me mate.” Louis said carefully, placing a hand over Harry’s which was still grasping his arm. “Come on, bedroom.”

 

Harry stumbled along behind him with Louis’ arm still in a death grip. Louis felt Harry come up behind him, when Louis stopped to open Harry’s bedroom door, crowding into his personal space. Harry let go of Louis’ arm, only to wrap them around his waist, pulling Louis firmly backwards into his chest. As soon as the bedroom door was open Harry started attempting to tug Louis into the room.

 

Louis knew that there was no way he’d be able to fight Harry off and so no way to get away from Harry unless Harry let him go. After Harry’s first rut he’d gone through a growth spurt, shooting up and filling out, to the point where he was now the tallest in the band. So Louis, being one of the smallest, knew that the only way he was going to get away from the stronger boy was if he talked his way out.

 

“You still with me Harry?” Louis asked as Harry dragged him into his room.

 

Harry just hummed in response, nuzzling into the back of Louis’ neck. Louis decided to take that as a no.

 

“Haz just let me go for a minute,” Louis said gently, rubbing Harry’s arms soothingly, “I’ll be right back, I promise.”

 

Louis turned around to face Harry as his arms loosened around his waist slightly. Harry pouted at him before he moved forward to rub his nose against the smaller boy’s.

 

“I’ll be right back Hazza.” Louis insisted carefully as Harry bent down to kiss his cheek. “I’m just going to the bathroom.”

 

Harry grumbled before moving his head in as if he was going to kiss him properly.

 

“Haz I’ll only be a minute.” Louis turned his head to the side to avoid Harry’s lips. “Please Haz.”

 

Harry moved back slightly, looking put out, but he nodded, apparently content in the knowledge that there were no other alphas around and that there was no other way out of his ensuite.

 

Louis sighed in relief while extracting himself from Harry’s arms. “I’ll be right back, promise.”

 

Harry nodded before ducking in towards him quickly and pecking him on the lips. He pulled back just as quickly, before walking over to sit on the bed, massaging himself through his sweatpants. Louis blinking in shock for a minute before turning quickly and heading into Harry’s ensuite. 

 

Louis closed the door behind himself hastily, before opening the cabinets and rifling through the contents, praying that what he wanted was there. He pulled out drug container after drug container, trying to keep his mind on what he needed, and not what had just happened. Eventually he found what he wanted; sleeping pills, dissolvable sleeping pills. He quickly grabbed a glass, that Harry kept by his sink, and filled it with water before dropping the tablets into it. He swished it around, to try and make it dissolve faster, before he opened the door, with his lips still tingling.

 

Harry was standing right there when the door opened and he immediately surged forward to start sucking on Louis’ neck again.

 

“Woah, calm down Harry.” Louis held the glass of water out of the way so Harry didn’t bump it. “Come on, the beds right there.”

 

Harry happily complied, allowing Louis to lead him over to his bed, sitting down on the edge of it.

 

“Here drink this.” Louis held the glass out to him as he was pulled down next to him.

 

Harry looked at him in confusion; his head tilted to the side adorably.

 

“Haz, who knows how long your rut will last, we don’t want you becoming dehydrated.” Louis stated, trying to sound convincing.

 

Harry still looked doubtful, but he took the glass, and tipped it back. After emptying it he sat it on the bedside table before turning back to Louis and dragging the older boy towards himself. Harry picked him up easily and dropped him onto his lap.

 

Louis squirmed around; uncomfortable on top of the rather large bulge in Harry’s pants. Harry groaned lowly before beginning to nibble on the skin around Louis’ neck and shoulders while bucking his hips up into Louis. Louis braced himself on Harry’s shoulders, trying to push him back, as his own dick began to harden. Unfortunately Harry just took it as a sign that Louis wanted him to lay down. He collapsed backwards onto the bed and hauled Louis down on top of him.

 

Louis was wishing that he’d checked how fast the tablets were meant to take to start working. Of course, there was also the chance that they’d be ineffective due to the amount of adrenaline, and other chemicals, pumping around the alpha’s body.

 

Harry hands spread out over Louis hips, as Louis held himself up with his hands on either side of Harry’s face. Louis squeaked when Harry’s hands slid down over the curve of his arse and squeezed firmly. Harry smirked before circling his arms around Louis waist and rolling them over so he was hovering over the smaller boy. Harry lowered himself down onto Louis slowly, burying his face in Louis hair, and taking a deep sniff. Louis was frozen, unsure of what to do, with the larger boy’s body pinning his own to the bed.

 

It took Louis a moment to realise that Harry had stopped moving.

 

“Haz?” Louis asked breathlessly, due to Harry’s dead weight on top of him.

 

Harry groaned slightly but otherwise didn’t respond. Louis huffed before shoving the younger boy off of himself. Harry was out like a light, as Louis sat up on the bedcover while turning to look down at him. Louis shook his head as he stood up before turning and picking up Harry’s legs, and dumping them on the bed properly, so his legs weren’t hanging off the side.

 

Louis couldn’t resist tucking Harry quickly into his bed and refilling the glass of water before leaving the room. Louis grabbed an overnight bag before heading over to Niall’s. Even though he personally felt kind of bad about drugging Harry, he knew that Niall would get a kick out of it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis headed home, late the next day, after having received a text from Harry saying that it was all over. As Louis walked in the front door he was hit by the sound of drilling.

 

“What the hell?” Louis asked quietly, as he dumped his bag and headed down the hall way in search of what was causing the noise.

 

Liam and Harry were in the hall outside of Harry’s bedroom. The source of the noise was the power drill Liam was wielding. Louis couldn’t see past Liam’s body to see exactly what he was doing, but it obviously had something to do with the door frame. Liam nodded to him as he walked past but didn’t comment.

 

“What’s going on?” Louis asked, over the noise, as he moved to stand next to Harry who was watching.

 

“I didn’t know how to use the drill so I had to get Liam to do it.” Harry stated, as if that in any way actually explained what was happening.

 

Louis raised his eyebrows at Harry as Liam stopped the drill and placed it on the floor. Liam proceeded then to pick up a screwdriver and a metal object and began to attach it to the door.

 

“I asked what was going on.” Louis said again. “You didn’t answer that question.”

 

“It’s for your own safety.” Harry said vaguely, just as Liam stepped away from the door.

 

“There ya go.” Liam said turning to look at them. “That should hold.”

 

“Thanks Liam, I probably would have lost a finger if I’d tried to do that myself.” Harry said jokingly to Liam.

 

Now that Liam was out of the way Louis could see the chain and lock which were now attached to the door and doorframe. Louis stared for a minute before realising that the lock was on the wrong side of the door. Louis turned to look at Harry in confusion.

 

“It’s so you don’t have to leave while I’m in rut.” Harry explained, wrapping an arm around Louis’ shoulders. “You can just lock me in and then you won’t have to worry about me.”

 

“Haz,” Louis stared up at him in concern, “I don’t really like the idea of locking you in like that.”

 

 “Your safety is my first priority.” Harry said hugging Louis around the shoulders. “ _You’re_ my first priority.”

 

Louis stared up at him in exasperation but Harry just stared back calmly before leaning forward and kissing Louis’ forehead.

 

Liam watched on, looking between the two boys, before deciding to break the tension building in the hallway.

 

“So does the builder at least get a drink for his efforts?” His question caused both the boys to look up at him, remembering that they weren’t alone.

 

“Course mate.” Harry replied “Tea or coffee?”

 

“Oh god not coffee.” Liam said dramatically as he bent down to pick up the drill. “I wouldn’t trust you to make me coffee even if all our lives depended on it.”

 

“Hey!” Harry exclaimed following him down the hall towards the kitchen with his arm still around Louis.

 

Louis glanced back at the lock now on Harry door before shaking his head and letting Harry lead him away.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been edited, but it's been so long since I updated that I just wanted to get it up. As always feel free to point out any spelling or grammatical mistakes. They'll probably be a few, I'll edit when I get home from work.  
> Sorry again about the wait.

“Honey, I’m home!” Louis called cheekily as he walked in their front door a couple of weeks later with that week’s groceries.

“Hey sweet cheeks.” Harry replied back, smirking as he walked into the entry hall, and took the bags from the smaller boy.

Louis stuck his tongue out in response as Harry ducked in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He screwed up his nose as he pulled away.

“You smell funny.” Harry said lowly, looking put out. “Haven’t been flirting with some alpha have you?”

“And what if I have?” Louis asked cheekily.

“Well then I expect to meet the guy so I can make sure he’s good enough for you.” Harry replied darkly as he walked into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

“Don’t worry Haz,’ Louis replied following him, before wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, when he stopped to put the bags on the counter. ‘Why would I go looking for an alpha when I’ve got you waiting for me at home? Besides, I have a feeling you’d do your best to scare any alpha off.”

“Well maybe I just want you all to myself.” Harry replied teasingly as he turned around to return Louis’ embrace. “But you still smell weird.”

Louis squirmed, “Well… I am in heat right now, so maybe that’s what the neutralising tablets do. It’s not like I can smell myself so I wouldn’t have noticed.”

“Wait…” Harry said looking startled as he took a step back. “You’re in heat?”

“Relax Hazza,” Louis replied reaching out to squeeze Harry’s wrist, “I’m on suppressants so my heats are quite mild. During the X factor tour I had a couple of heats and you didn’t even notice, so don’t worry about it.”

“So you’re still able to act normally? You don’t feel any of the other effects that you normally get during a heat?” Harry asked looking concerned.

“Well… I’m a little more horny than usual.” Louis admitted sheepishly. “And I kind of feel like I’ve got to be with you all the time. Figure it’s because you’re an alpha.”

“Wait, so those couple of times during the tour when you got really clingy, that was because you were in heat?” Harry asked looking confused. “How come you never said?”

“I didn’t think it was a big deal,” Louis responded, “I can function normally so it doesn’t make much different. Well besides the fact that I can’t crap for a couple of days.”

Harry had to smile at that before he became serious again. “In future I’d like to know, just so I’m aware.”

“Well if you can smell the difference, I guess you’re aware.” Louis huffed as he moved to put the groceries away.

Harry reached out to catch his hand as Louis moved away from him. “I just wanna look after you.” He said gently. “If you need anything just say, ok?”

Louis’ face softened. “Thanks Haz.”

Louis placed his hand over Harry’s on his arm and gave it a squeeze. When Louis moved away Harry again looked put out.

“Is the smell really that bad?” Louis asked, despite the fact that he knew there was nothing he could do about it, he was still a little hurt.

“I like the way you smell normally.” Harry insisted. “I don’t want that to change.”

“How do I smell normally?” Louis asked, tilting his head.  

“You smell like you.” Harry replied, putting the last of the groceries away. “Like, I don’t know, warm, comforting, homey. I don’t really know how to explain it.”

Louis felt a warm glow at the idea that Harry found him ‘homey.’

“And now?”

“Cold,” Harry replied quickly, “unfamiliar, distant. I don’t like it.”

Louis looked down at the ground dejectedly. “Sorry, but I can’t really do much about it.”

Harry stared at the smaller boy for a moment before shrugging out of his hoodie.

“Here.” Harry handed it over to the smaller boy, quiet liking the idea of Louis smelling like him, not that he was going to tell Louis that. “Having you smell like me is better than having you smell like a stranger.”

Louis pulled it on, being swamped with Harry’s scent as he did so. Harry saw the smaller boy inhale as he pushed his arms into the sleeves.

“What do I smell like?” Harry asked curious as to if Louis found his scent as inviting as he found Louis’.

Louis bit his lip, looking down at his feet again. “Safe.”

Harry couldn’t contain his proud grin at the small boy’s one worded response. “I’m glad.”

Louis smiled shyly, feeling slightly awkward under the alphas gaze.

“You said you feel clingy when you’re in heat right?” Harry stated after a moment.

“That’s not the word I used but ok.” Louis replied feeling himself relax at the break in the silence.

“Well then, how about we cuddle on the couch and watch a movie?” Harry suggested, sounding hopeful.

Louis bit his lip. “I’d like that.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders and led him out of the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

They were part way through recording their first album and Harry was quiet excited by the fact that Ed Sheeran and McFly had written some of the songs. The boys were out at a party at some fancy club thrown by someone on their management team but they didn’t know the majority of guests. Niall and Harry weren’t actually old enough to be drinking but being famous opens a lot of doors.  

Louis and Zayn were chatting at the bar. Liam was attempting, and failing, to keep Niall sober, not being as willing to partake in illegal behaviour as Louis was. Harry was who knows where, Louis just assumed he was chatting up some pretty, little omega somewhere. Louis had come to the conclusion that Harry could probably get any girl he wanted wrapped around his little finger despite his young age. He was just an absolute charmer.

Louis seemed to have the opposite trouble, he seemed unable to get people to leave him alone. Despite his suppressants alphas, both male and female, couldn’t seem get that he wasn’t all that interested. The few who came up to him who he thought he might like to talk to were quickly scared off by those who he really didn’t want to talk to.

There was one in particular who just would not take a hint. He was the cliché brutish alpha. He had dirty blond hair and shoulders that were too big for his frame. Louis personally though that he needed to go get a big mac, or six. He also seemed to be slightly enthralled by the sound of his own coarse voice.

Louis could have slapped Zayn when he planted a hand on his shoulder and said. “I’m going to go save Niall from Liam, or Liam from Niall, which ever. I’ll leave you in this fellows capable hands, see ya later.”

Louis had to stop himself from groaning before quickly smiling tightly and nodding at something the alpha had said. Not that he was actually listening, Louis was just humming and agreeing every now and then, which seemed to be enough to placate the alpha.

Louis wasn’t sure how much more of this dude waffling he could put up with. He glanced down at his watch, for the millionth time in the last hour, before deciding that he’d sit through another half an hour before bailing. Liam would be all too happy to leave, though they’d probably have to drag Niall kicking and screaming. Louis thought he was drunk enough that Harry would see it as his responsibility to take care of him so there wouldn’t be any trouble getting him to leave.  And Zayn’s usually goes along with whatever the rest of them were doing.

Louis also wasn’t really sure how many drinks he’d had, a few of the previous alphas had bought him a couple and he and the boys had had a few pre-drinks because they hadn’t been sure if Niall and Harry would get served. He stared down at his empty glass wishfully. He was about to signal the bartender for another one when the brute sitting next to him place a hand on his arm.

“Let me get you another one of those.” His voice really was grating.

Louis wasn’t about to turn down a free drink, thinking that he deserved to get at least something in exchange for the annoy thug taking up all his time. Thug got him a glass of something orange with a straw and Louis happily sipped it before humming in response to something Thug had said.

Louis was glad he had a drink as it was rather stuffy in the club. He shrugged out of his jacket as the alpha continued to babble. Louis glanced down at his watch again as he rubbed his sweating palms against his trousers. The worst thing about being hot and dressed up is that the first places to start sweating are under the arms and between the legs. Between the legs was particularly bad considering the tight dress pants he was wearing.

Louis drained the rest of the glass, sighing happily as the cool drink ran down his throat. A couple of minutes later he realised that drinking it all at once probably wasn’t the best idea as his stomach started to churn.

“Are you ok?” Thug asked as Louis wrapped his arms around his unsettled stomach.

“Think I drank too much.” Louis replied wincing uncomfortably as sweat ran down the inside of his thighs.

“Do you feel like you’re going to be sick?” The alpha asked, sounding concerned. Louis just nodded silently. “Ok let’s get you to the toilets, try not to vomit on me.”

Louis stood up as the nameless alpha did the same, wrapping one arm around Louis’ waist to support his weight as he began to half lead, half drag the omega to the bathroom.

Louis had officially decided that there was no feeling in the world that was worse than your butt and groin sweating. Seriously, who knew arse cheeks could sweet so much?

“Are you sure you’re not coming down with something?” The alpha asked as they began down a hallway which Louis assumed led to the toilets. “You’re sweeting like you’re in a sauna.”

Louis realised what was happening when the alpha’s hand, which had been rubbing Louis’ back soothingly, went a bit too low making Louis’ arse hole flutter.

No no no no no! Louis thought desperately, he wasn’t due for a heat, he was on suppressants which regulated his heats, they shouldn’t just start randomly and he’d never had one come on so fast before.

“It’s ok, baby, I’ll look after you.” Louis groan at the obvious undertones to what he’d just said.

Louis couldn’t stop himself from going limp in the alpha’s hold, his legs no longer able to hold him up.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” The alpha’s voice had dropped as he began backing Louis up against the wall of the dark hallway. “Pretty little unbonded omega like you, you’re probably desperate for someone to fuck you raw.”

Louis gasped as the alpha’s leg slipped between his own and began rubbing against his inner thigh. He could hardly think straight as he felt himself harden in his pants. Mentally hitting himself for not having felt his heat coming on. He wouldn’t have let himself be anywhere near an alpha if he had of known that his heat was due.

“You were obviously waiting at the bar for someone like me to come along. You’d probably give it out to any man who offered, you dirty little boy.” The alpha continued, pressing his chest flush against Louis’. “But it’s ok, I don’t mind, as long as you’re a good little boy for daddy, I’ll look after your needs.”

That was when it hit Louis, he wasn’t due for a heat, he’d taken his suppressants this morning, Harry had reminded him just like he did every other morning. This wasn’t a normal heat, it had come on too hard and too fast to be natural. He realised then just how much danger he was in. This wasn’t just an alpha who was being affected by the pheromones Louis was giving off, this was an alpha who had purposely set out to get him into this situation.

Louis began struggling weakly, his body not responding to the commands his mind was giving. He felt like there was a layer of fog between he mind and the physical world.

“You little feisty thing. I’m going to knot you, and bond you, and fill you up with my seed.” He stated harshly into Louis’ ear.

“No.” Louis mangled to get out, but the burst of clarency which had come with the realisation of what was about to happen was quickly dissipating into a heat induced haze. “Want Harry…”

“Who’s Harry? He your boyfriend?” The alpha asked chuckling. “You don’t need him now, you’re mine.”

“Harry…”

Louis quickly fogging mind seemed to have latched onto the thought of Harry. This was wrong, this guy who was touching him wasn’t Harry. Louis wanted Harry. Harry would look after him, Harry would make this guy stop. This alpha smelt all wrong, too much like smoke, nothing like how Harry smelled. He was too bulky, not slim like Harry. His hands were rough as they yanked on Louis’ hair, not gentle like his Harry’s would be. This alpha made him feel useless, not special like his Harry.

“Harry, Harry, Harry.” Louis repeated the mantra desperately, unable to comprehend that Harry wouldn’t be there to protect him, that nobody knew where he was and nobody was looking.

The alpha growled as he roughly groped Louis through his trousers with one hand and ripped Louis shirt open with his other. The worst part for Louis was that he was hard, and his arse was wet and leaking. His body wanted this, wanted to be fucked and filled and taken. But he didn’t, all he knew was the he wanted Harry. Even if by that point he didn’t really know why. He just needed his Harry, and this alpha was definitely not Harry.

“Harry… please.”

“Harry’s not coming. Nobody’s coming,” The alpha chuckled darkly, “well I might be, but that won’t be until my dicks up your arse but first I think I want that lovely mouth of yours around it. I bet it won’t all fit, I bet you’ll chock, bet you won’t be able to talk tomorrow. You won’t be able to talk or walk by tomorrow. Now, on your knees.”

Without the support of the alphas leg between his Louis collapsed onto the ground.

“Good baby boy.” The alpha quickly undid the button on his trousers, struggling slightly when he got his pants stuck in his trousers zipper. “Get ready for Daddy, just like a good little baby.”

The alpha finally got his trousers undone, letting them drop to the ground before yanking his pants down. His angry red cock hitting Louis in the face. As Louis stared uncomprehendingly at the appendage something finally registered in his foggy brain.

Harry wasn’t coming.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating early because I need motivation for the next chapter and because I feel really mean about leaving you all hanging from a cliff.  
> The usual deal with spelling and what not.  
> Commenting may just make me update faster. ;) I need the motivation.  
> Enjoy. xx.

Harry and Niall had easily slipped into a group of people, as they always had, when they’d arrived at the club. Liam was hovering awkwardly nearby and fretting over how much alcohol they were drinking. Niall more so then Harry, Harry had slowed down after his first three, figuring he was the only alpha in the group and therefore should at least keep an eye out for the other boys. On the other hand there was no stopping Niall as he consumed copious amounts of alcohol. At least Louis wasn’t there, he’d make it his mission to make Liam as uncomfortable as humanly possible.

Talking of Louis, Harry looked up, looking around for the smaller lad. Zayn and he had disappeared to the bar almost as soon as arriving, the idea was for Louis to be Zayn’s gay wingman in an attempt to get Zayn a girl. Of course when they’d tried that in the past the girls all seemed more interested in gaining a gay best mate then a boyfriend.

Not to mention that Louis had his fair share of suitors. Despite the suppressants many an Alpha could still easily enough pick Louis as an omega based on his size. The more people get to the know him the less people were certain that he was actually an omega which was how they were managing to keep it out of the media. Louis personality didn’t seem to fit with that of other omegas, of course the people who were hitting on him were basing their assessment on his physical appearance rather than his personality. Quite frankly Harry could understand why everyone was interested in him, even Harry would have to admit that Louis was attractive, course the idea that others thought the same kinda pissed Harry off, though he wasn’t admitting that to himself, never lone anyone else.

Zayn emerging from the crowd made Harry screw up his face in confusion.

“Where’s Louis?” He asked over the conversation that Niall was having with his new friends.

“I left him at the bar with one of the most persistent dudes I’ve ever met.” Zayn replied offhandedly. “How come I always end up as the third wheel?”

“You’re attractiveness levels scare people and everyone knows you’re out of their league so no one bothers trying.” Niall replied, jumping into the conversation.

“Ahhh… Thanks… I think.” Zayn responded slowly before shakily his head quickly and looking around at the rest of the group.

Now that Zayn, Harry and Niall were having their own conversation, and not one with strangers, Liam came over to join the discussion.

“Wait, you just left Louis with some random dude?” Liam asked, ever the concerned big brother of the group.

Harry was quiet surprised that Liam wasn’t an Alpha, Liam may not be very tall but he’s built like a tank and acted like everyone’s over protective father. Though in this case Harry had to agree with Liam’s sentiment.

“Louis’ a big boy, he can take care of himself.” Zayn replied, dropping down into a chair next to Niall.

“Except he’s not,” Harry pointed out, “in fact he’s kind of tiny.”

“You know what I mean,” Zayn rolled his eyes, “and you would know better than anyone that Louis hates being babied. Let him make his own mistakes, he’s older then all of us after all.”

The boys could practically see Harry inching to get up and go find the omega.

Luck for Harry Liam was there to argue his case for him. “I don’t really think it’s a good idea to leave omegas by themselves with strange alphas.”

Zayn snorted. “How the hell is he meant to find a boyfriend if we never leave him alone with anyone?”

Harry sat quietly, listening to the exchange with his hands screwed up into fists under the table.

“We could just have someone check on him every 20 minutes or so to make sure he’s alright.” Niall cut in. “Just don’t let Harry go or else he’ll never leave them alone.”

Harry opened his mouth to argue as three pairs of eyes turned towards him, before realising there was no point because they wouldn’t believe him anyway, and shutting it again.

“Fine,” Liam gave in, much to Harry’s distress, “but make it every fifteen minutes and I’ll go first. Make sure this guy isn’t a total creep.”

“I’m sure Zayn wouldn’t have left him with Louis if he thought he was going to murder him.” Niall replied seriously. “He’ll be fine.”

The conversation moved on to other things, mostly Zayn and Niall making fun of Liam’s continuous gushing over Danielle. Zayn was still shooting Harry sideways looks though.

During one rather intense ribbing by Nialler, Zayn leaned over to speak quietly into Harry’s ear. “Just go check on him already, you won’t be happy until you do, but if he’s alright leave him along. You flirt with plenty of girls and he never says anything, at least afford him the same respect.”

Harry nodded tightly before standing up and leaving the table, needing no more encouragement.

Liam watched him leave. “Where’s he going?”

“To the toilet.” Zayn replied shortly.

Niall snorted. “Yeah right, we all know he’s going to go and check on Louis, and more likely than not do his best to scary the other alpha away.”

Zayn just shrugged. “So why’d you ask then?”

Meanwhile Harry was pushing his way through the crowd. Making polite apologies to the people he bumped into and not so polite apologies to the girls who attempted to distract him from his mission.

There were three different bars at this place and Zayn hadn’t actually told him which one they’d been drinking at, so Harry figured he’d just check them all. Starting with the main one and then looking up stairs before heading outside to the beer garden.

He wasn’t at the main bar. Harry tried to tell himself that he wasn’t worried. After all, the main bar was the closest to the main entrance and so was the busiest, he wouldn’t want to sit there either. He tripped his way up the stairs and almost fell back down them when he didn’t find Louis there.

The hallway out into the beer garden was quiet narrow, there were other hallways coming off it leading to toilets and side entrances. It was the one place in the club that wasn’t ridiculously loud, but even so, Harry wasn’t sure he’d actually heard anything over the music echoing down the hall.

Harry stopped to listen again. Without the sound of his own footsteps it was clearer, the groaning coming from one of the side passages leading to the toilets.

“Now, on your knees.” Someone barked, followed by a thud.

Harry quickly realised what was happening in the toilet and hastily continued walking towards the beer garden, trying to drown out the noises of strangers hooking up in the toilets. That was until he heard the whimpering voice.

“No…” Though Harry couldn’t make out the voice, he could still tell that, whoever it was, was scared. “Please no.”

“Do as you’re told!” The alpha tone was obvious this time.

Harry felt sick. The idea that anyone would abuse their power as an alpha like that made Harry see red. Despite his need to find Louis, Harry found his legs taking him back towards the side hallway, unable to walk away from an omega in distress. He turned down the hall, speeding up more as the voices became more distinct.

“Open up for Daddy.”

The voice wasn’t coming from inside the toilets, it was coming from further down the hallway and around a corner. Harry moved past the toilet door and down the hall, towards said voices. The other voice’s only response to the command was groaning.

“I can make this a million times worse for you if you don’t stop struggling.” The voice was harsh and cruel as it barked at the omega.

Harry rounded the corner at a jog, the alpha’s back came into view, big and hulking. The much smaller omega was mostly hidden behind his form.

“No! Want Harry.”

Harry’s blood ran cold at the voice emerging from behind the alpha.

“Need Harry.”

“Shut the fuck up and open your mouth like a good little slut.”

The alpha had grabbed Louis’ chin and was holding it in place, while Louis attempted to turn it to the side and away from the man’s groin.

“Get the fuck away from him!” Harry had lost control over his own actions as he charged the other alpha.

Harry slammed into his side, knocking him to the floor. It took the alpha a moment to figure out what was going on and by that time Harry was already on him, punching him hard in the face repeatedly. Though Harry wanted nothing more than to murder him, Harry knew that he had to get Louis to safety. As Harry climbed off him he saw the blood running down his face from an obviously broken nose and split lip.

Harry made the split second decision to pull out his phone and take a photo before he turned to look down at the cowering boy, still sitting on the floor where the alpha had forced him to knell.

“Lou? Sweetie? I’m here darling.” Louis’ head shot up at stare at Harry before he was suddenly off the floor. Wrapping himself around Harry, his arms around Harry’s neck and his legs around his waist causing Harry to stumble before righting himself.

That was when the smell hit Harry.

“Oh fuck.”

“Harry, Harry, Harry.” Louis repeated over and over into Harry’s ear.

“It’s alright, I’m here.” Harry replied quickly, trying to think through the haze that was Louis’ scent. “Gonna get you out of here.”

“Knew you’d come.” Louis replied against Harry’s neck. “Knew you’d look after me, my Harry.”

Harry swallowed, feeling his body reacting to Louis’ contact, his mouth filling with saliva. Harry looked around quickly, seeing an emergency exit at one of the hallway. Knowing that it wasn’t safe to go out through the crowed club, he stumbled towards it, trying to carry Louis with one hand while texting their driver with the other. Louis was still sighing quietly and repeating his name as Harry push open the door which seemed to lead into a side alley. Harry cradled Louis close as he walked down the alley towards the main street, remaining in the shadows, and hoping more the anything that none of the bouncers out the front were alphas.

Lucky for Harry the driver had been on standby for a while, Liam having been attempting to get the other boys to leave for over half an hour. Harry waited for the car at the mouth of the alley way, in the shadows, scared to venture closer to the clubs entrance for fear of someone smelling Louis.

By the time the car had arrived Louis seemed to have gotten over his relief of having Harry show up and was falling back into his heat. Louis had begun kissing along Harry’s neck, gently nipping and sucking between kisses. Harry’s brain was going haywire as he tried to will himself to focus on getting Louis to safety and not on fucking Louis senseless.

Harry waved when he saw the car come around the corner. It pulled up to the curb and Harry yanked the door open. The driver greeted him and asked if the other boys were going to be joining them before he stiffened.

“Just drive.” Harry growled pulling Louis into his lap.

The driver nodded stiffly facing forward. Louis was rubbing his face in Harry's chest as he slid his hips backward and forward on his thigh, gasping softly. Harry was rock solid in his pants as he attempted to keep his hands on areas of Louis that couldn’t be perceived as sexual. There was nothing worse in Harry’s mind then the idea that he may have saved Louis from one rapist only to become one himself. Harry couldn’t let that happen, he was going to keep Louis safe, even from himself. Harry couldn’t loss him.

The car drive was maddening, ever fibre in Harry’s body was demanding that he get Louis away from the alpha car driver but Harry knew that he wouldn’t be truly safe until he was locked inside his room.

“We’re nearly there Lou,” He whispered gently to the omega on his lap, “you’ll be safe soon.”

Louis hummed, still rutting against his thigh and nuzzling at his neck.

Eventually they arrived at the complex and Harry climbed out quickly, ignoring the driver as Louis followed him out. It was only then that Harry realised that the Louis’ shirt was ripped down the front. Harry groaned at the sight of Louis’ sweat soaked chest, and his ever so slightly protruding stomach. Harry quickly shrugged out of his jacket, wondering briefly where Louis’ was. He wrapped the thin fabric around the smaller lad, Louis grasped the jacket and inhaled deeply before stumbling towards Harry again.

“Need you Harry.”

He wasn’t going to be able to walk so Harry scooped him up bridle style and carried him in to the building and through their front door. Harry locked the door behind them before rushing up the stairs to Louis’ room. He lay Louis gently down on his bed, but Louis didn’t take his arms from around his neck, pulling him down on top of himself.

“Harry. My Harry.” Louis said into Harry’s hair. “My sweet alpha, always looks after me. Need you Harry. Need my Hazza.”

Harry groaned, attempting to take deep breaths to calm himself, of course that just meant that his nose was being filled with Louis scent which made everything worse. Harry tried to pull away but Louis grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him back down, kissing him firmly on the mouth. Harry gasped as Louis licked into his mouth. Harry pulled back in shock as Louis nipped at his lip. Louis just made grabby hands at him, pouting and whining quietly.

Harry swallowed. “I’ll be right back, sweet heart.”

He dashed out of the room, double checking that all the doors were locked tight, texting Liam to tell him that they’d left the club, and grabbing a bottle of water to put in Louis’ room, knowing he’d be incapable of getting his own for a while. At the last minute, before heading back to Louis, he made ducked into his own room and grabbed the blanket off of his own bed.

When he finally re-entered the room, Louis was completely naked and firmly stroking himself, eye screwed up as he gasped out his name. Harry choked at the sight, almost coming in his pants. Harry threw the blanket over him which Louis latched onto and breathed in Harry’s strong odour.

“Need you Harry.” Louis gasped. “It’s not enough. Need you inside me.”

“I can’t.” Harry sobbed, hating himself for not having looked after Louis properly tonight, he should have been able to tell that Louis was coming up to a heat and so not have let him out in public, and again for not being able to help him now. “I’m so sorry Louis!”

Harry dropped the bottle of water on the bed side table before turning and sprinting out the door, locking it and pulling it closed behind himself so he wouldn’t be able to get back in without Louis opening it from the inside. Harry was praying that Louis was too incapacitated to be able to come looking for him and that the smell of himself on him blanket would at least give Louis some form of release.

Harry bit his lip harshly as he heard Louis calling for him desperately through the door. Harry forced himself to turn and walk down the hall to his own room. Tears were streaming down his face by the time he got there due to Louis’ desperate wails. Harry closed the door behind himself, cutting off the noise due to the sound proofing that Harry had gotten done for when he was in rut.

Harry climbed into his bed, still rock hard in his pants. Painfully aware of the fact that it wasn’t going to go away without a wank and that Louis, who was in serious pain in the next room, would be the only thing on his mind as he did so.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early again... because I love you.

Harry had dragged himself out of bed the next morning, with his limbs feeling like they were made of lead, after a long, sleepless night. All had been silent from Louis’ room for quiet sometime. Harry was hoping that Louis had eventually passed out from exhaustion and gotten at least some sleep.

He was perched on the edge of the couch with a cup for tea when a bleary eye’s Louis appeared stumbling down the stairs.

“Lou! What are you doing up darling?” Harry asked frantically, scared that due to his own exhaustion he’d be unable to stop himself from doing whatever it was that Louis asked. “You need to go back to bed!”

“It’s ok.” Louis said tiredly. “It’s over.”

“Sweet heart, heats don’t just go away like that.” Harry said desperately. “They’re not like ruts, heats last days, you’ve been in heat less than 24 hours. Babe please go back to bed.”

Harry was unable to move from where he was sitting, scared that if he got close he wouldn’t be able to get away.

“I think…. I think because it wasn’t a real heat it didn’t last as long.” Louis said uncertainly, taking a step towards Harry.

“What do you mean ‘wasn’t a real heat?’” Harry asked in confusion. “It seemed pretty fucking real to me.”

Louis flinched as Harry swore. “I’m sorry.”

Harry was getting more and more confused by the minute. “What in the world do you have to be sorry for Lou?”

“I was such an idiot. I let myself get into that situation.” Louis let out a sob. “It was my fault!”

“No!” Harry said firmly as he stood up, unable to just watch as Louis broke down.

Harry strode quickly towards him, scooping him up and carrying him back to the couch. Dropping down onto it so Louis was sat sideways on him lap. Harry was confused by the lack of smell but though maybe Louis had taken neutralisers before coming downstairs. He pulled him firmly into his chest as he stroked his back reassuringly.

“None of this is your fault darling.” Harry said firmly. “You can’t blame yourself. If anyone’s to blame it’s me.”

Louis pulled back to stare at him in confusion, tears still streaming down his face. “How in the world is this your fault?”

“I should have realised that your heat was coming on, I shouldn’t have let you out in public.” Harry replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Louis shook his head rapidly. “No, no, no. Harry, it wasn’t real! My heat. It wasn’t real. I’m on suppressants. Don’t you see? I was drugged. It’s my fault, I should have known not to accept drinks from strangers. I was an idiot.”

Harry stared at him in horror. “You were drugged? There are drugs that can do that? Louis that means he did it on purpose! We’ve got to call the police.”

Harry was already moving, leaning around the boy on his lap in order to pick up his mobile off of the coffee table, hand sprayed out on Louis’ back to make sure he didn’t fall off of his lap.

Louis put a hand on his arm to stop him. “There’s nothing we can do, it’d be the word of an omega against that of an alpha. Alphas hardly ever get charged in cases like this. He’ll just say I was in heat and he wasn’t in control of his own actions. Besides I don’t even know his name.”

“But I’ve got his picture!” Harry replied holding up his phone. “I took it before I realised you were in heat, too use as evidence. And his claim that he wasn’t able to control himself won’t stand because I was there and I was able to get you home without raping you. And besides, it won’t be your word against him, it’ll be my word against his. And the club might have security cameras. Have you gone to the toilet this morning?”

Louis stared at him at the sudden change of subject. “Um… no. Why?”

“Good don’t. The police might be able to take a urine sample, there might be traces of whatever he drugged you with.” Harry stated enthusiastically. “We can get him for this Louis! He deserves to be locked up. Besides… he might have done this before, we could stop him from doing it to anyone else.”

It was Harry’s final sentence that made Louis finally agree. Louis’ experience was still fresh in his mind and he shuddered at the thought of it happening to anyone else, especially if they didn’t have someone like Harry to come and protect them.

“Ok, call them.” Louis consented. “But don’t get your hopes up. Alpha still rarely get convicted.”

“We’ll get him Lou. I promise.” Harry said wrapping his arms back around Louis in a tight hug. “He won’t get away with this! I won’t ever let anyone hurt you like that again.”

“It’s still wasn’t your fault, it’s not your job to protect me.” Louis said gently while hiding his face in Harry’s chest, still blaming himself for being so stupid.

Harry groaned. “Darling, we’ve been over this. If it’s not my job then whose is it? I’m your best mate, if I don’t protect you, who will?”

Louis stayed quiet, knowing there was no way he was going to win this argument.

“We look after each other, that’s what best friends do, ok?” Harry said softly, tucking Louis head under his chin.

Louis nodded, giving up the argument, after all he’d also do anything to protect Harry.

Harry called the police, with Louis still tucked safely into Harry’s chest. They said that they’d get someone to come around and investigate sometime within the next hour or so. Normally they’d bring them in for questioning, but because of how recently Louis had come out of his heat they thought it would be safer to send someone around to them instead.

Neither of the boys moved from their position as they waited for the police to arrive, both taking comfort in each other’s presence.

After a couple of minutes Louis shifted uncomfortably on Harry’s lap. “Um… thanks for giving me your jacket last night but I don’t think you’ll be wanting it back.”

Harry looked confused. “Why not?”

Louis stared at him meaningfully until Harry got it. “OH! Oh, um… yeah, that’s ok. Feel free to keep it, didn’t fit right anyway.” Harry wasn’t sure who was redder, himself or Louis. “You remember my first rut? When I tried to undress you?”

Louis nodded, unsure as to why he was bring it up. “I never did see that t-shirt again, must have left it in Spain.”

“You did, or more, I did. You wouldn’t have wanted to wear it after I was finished with it.” Harry admitted, bitting his bottom lip.

Louis chuckled, feeling better knowing that he wasn’t the only one that wanked off to the others smell. “You might not want the blanket back either, though on the other hand, it probably smells rather strongly of me now so maybe you might want it for your next rut.”

Harry went even redder then he was already and started spluttering adorably as he tried to come up with something to reply with. Louis watched him fondly for a moment as he stumble over his words before placing a hand on the side of Harry’s face.

“Haz, it’s alright.” Louis said gently. “I get it, the smell of an alpha would send any omega in heat insane and I image the smell of any omega would do the same for an alpha in rut. It might be worse because we’re so close but that’s ok, you don’t need to be embarrassed about it. I mean we’ve talked about sex in the past so this should be no different.”

Harry noticeably swallowed before reaching up and taking Louis’ hand off of his face to instead play with his fingers. “Did it help? Like, did having something around that smelled like me, or at least like an alpha, help at all? Or did it make it worse?”

Louis thought about it for a minute, letting Harry to continue fiddling with his hands. “A bit of both. It seemed to take less time to get off and I stayed lucid for longer afterwards. But at the same time it drove me mad that I could smell you but you weren’t there.” Louis hid his face back in Harry’s chest as he said the last part, pulling his hand out of Harrys in order to hold onto him.

Harry wrapped his arms around him in response and gave him another squeeze. “I’m sorry Lou, I hate knowing that you’re in pain like that.”

“There’s nothing you could do to help short of knotting me,” Louis replied gently, “which I think would be crossing some sort of boundary.”

Harry just nodded, not trusting his voice to not give him away if he spoke. Though to some extent he agreed with Louis, sleeping together would definitely be blurring the line between friendship and something more. But on the other hand, if Louis ever asked him to he would do so without question.

They sat in silence for a moment, neither sure where the conversation could go after that. Luckily it was saved from getting awkward by a knock on the door.

Harry gently lifted Louis off of his lap and left him sitting on the couch to answer the door. Neither boy was sure why Harry always seemed to be the one to answer the door, or the phone, it just seemed to be how it had always been since moving in together.

It was the cops. They’d obviously made sure to not send an alpha, instead there was a female omega Sergeant and her male beta partner.

Harry greeted them politely before leading them back into the lounge room and offering them a cup of tea. When they both refused he sat back down next to Louis as the police sat on the couch across from them. Louis felt uncomfortable as their gazes racked over him. He wasn’t sure if Harry could sense how uncomfortable he was or if Harry was just feeling overly protective, after the events of the night before, because he draped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his side.

“So you want to report an attempted rape.” Louis and Harry just nodded as the woman spoke. “Can you tell me when this was? I’m assuming it was you who was almost raped?” She looked meaningfully at Louis.

“It was late last night, at a party at a club downtown.” Harry jumped in. “I’m not sure what the place was called but I can ask the guy who was throwing it for the guest list.”

“Are you his alpha?” She asked with raised eyebrows.

“Well no…” Harry replied uncertainly. “I’m his best mate, and his flatmate.”

“Then please don’t answer for him.” She replied shortly. “Mr Tomlinson, do you wish to report an attempted rape? And if so, when and where did the event occur?”

Louis squirmed, looking up at Harry anxiously. Harry gave him a reassuring squeeze around the shoulders, not knowing what else he could do. There was something about this omega that put Harry on edge, maybe it was just his urge to protect Louis by answering for him, or maybe it was the realisation that in order to prosecute Louis was going to have to relive it. Harry had been so focused on making sure that this guy never hurt anyone else that he hadn’t thought about the fact that this was probably going to be highly traumatic and that he was forcing Louis to think about something that he probably never wanted to think about ever again.

Louis nodded. “It was last night, at a club downtown. I don’t know exactly what time it happened, but I remember checking the time before ordering my last drink, it was a quarter past twelve then.”

“Do you know your attempted rapist name?” She asked, as her partner scribbled something down on a note pad.

“No I’d never met him before and I wasn’t really paying attention when he introduced himself.” Louis replied wishing more than anything that he had.

She tutted at him. “Can you at least give us a description?”

Harry couldn’t remain quiet as this arrogant little omega judged Louis and acted as if this was somehow his fault.

“I’ve got a photo of him.” Harry jumped in.

She stared icily at him. “If you continue to interject I will have to ask you to leave the room.”

Harry supressed a growl at the omega’s tone, but Louis seemed to sense it, pushing closer into his side, slipping one of his hands into Harry’s and giving it a squeeze.

“He’s right, he does have a photo.” Louis added, thinking that he’d prefer any over confident alpha over this self-righteous omega.

Harry pulled his phone out, unlocking it to find the photo before handing it over.

“Would you like to explain to me why this man looks like he’s had his nose broken?” She looked down her own nose at Harry.

“Am I allowed to talk now?” Harry asked sarcastically.

She glared back, reminding him of his high school English teacher. “Quit being smart and answer the question.”

“Because I punched him in the face when I saw what he was trying to do to Louis.” Harry hissed back at her, his arm involuntarily tightening around the older boy.

“It was mentioned to me that the omega in question was in heat at the time.” She continued without batting an eyelid at the alpha’s tone. “Was that so?”

“Yes.” Louis replied quietly.

“Then I have to ask, why you were out in public?”

“Because I wasn’t in heat when I went out but I…”

 “So you don’t keep track of your heats?” She cut him off before he could finish. “And how, may I ask, did your heat start and finish in such a short period of time?”

“I’m on suppressants…”

“You obviously missed a dose or else weren’t taking the right ones or else you wouldn’t have gone into heat.” She snapped at him. “It was your incompetence that got you into…”

“Shut the fuck up!” Harry snarled, shotting up from his chair to tower over the smaller female. “None of this was Louis fault! If you let him finish answering your fucking question then you would know by now that he was drugged and that that was why it came on so fast and ended so quickly. Louis has been through an extremely traumatic experience and you are showing no respect nor consideration for what he’s been through. I will be filing a report on your incompetence and your needless malice. You are meant to help him! Not bully him and tell him that it was his own fault when, if you shut your bloody face for five second you would know that it was not.” Harry huffed, finally taking a breath from his rant, before turning to the speechless beta, who had dropped his pen, and continuing politely. “Now, we will be quiet happy to help the police in their investigation into this matter in any way possible as long as it is not led by this, incompetent piece of shit. Will we need to come down to the station to give statements? And is it possible to get a urine test to check for traces of whatever was used to drug him?”

The beta constable opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before speaking. “I think that would be best. If you could come down to the station this afternoon, we could take statements then. I can give you a container to use for a urine sample. They may also want to do a blood test so drink lots of water before then. I’ll make sure they are brought up to date on the events of last night. Good day to you sirs.”

The beta stood up and shook Harry’s hand before nodding at Louis, handing him a small plastic jar, and turning and guiding the still seething omega out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stupid thing is that I've got the police woman's background mapped out but your never going to know it becasue it has exactly 0 bearing on the story past this point.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got my computer back so here the latest chapter, finally.   
> Seriously, I went in simply to get a new hard drive and when I finally got it back there were a dozen useless programs on it that start up automatically when the computer does as well two new tool bars. I hate tool bars.   
> Anyway here's the chapter, sorry so much for the wait and thanks to everyone who's been supportive and have hung around in order to read it.

Louis stared up at Harry speechlessly, eyes wide and mouth agape. Harry took a deep breath, calming himself before turning around to look down at Louis. He blushed when he saw the look on the older boys face.

“Don’t look at me like that.” He said quietly, as he squatted down in front of Louis, taking both his hands in his own. “She deserved everything she got, evil little bitch.”

Louis giggled, like actually giggled, smiling fondly at Harry. “It sound so funny when you swear in your posh little Cheshire accent.”

“Shut up…” Harry wined, but he was grinning as he said it.

“I’ve never really seen you get mad before.” Louis stated quietly. “I mean, I’m sure you were mad last night but I didn’t even realise you were there until you spoke to me so I didn’t actually see you while you were angry.”

“I might just be a little over protective right now.” Harry replied, looking down at their interlocked hands rather than meeting Louis’ eyes.

Louis just smiled softly before speaking. “Can I have a hug?”

“Of course you can Lou.” Harry said, standing up and pulling Louis up off the couch into his arms as he spoke. “You don’t need to ask, sweet heart.”

Louis didn’t bother putting his arms around Harry, he just stayed curled up in his chest, wriggling to get closer.

At that moment Liam’s head popped into the room.

“I was just wondering why there…” Liam trailed off “Am I interrupting?”

Harry chuckled before waving Liam into the room. Moving to sit back on the couch with Louis still curling into his side.

“I was just wonder why there were police officers coming out of your place?” Liam asked as he sat down on the opposite couch, where the prissy little omega and her consort had been perched.

“You haven’t told them?” Louis asked, pulling back slightly to look up at Harry.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to.” Harry replied. “Besides telling them what was going on wasn’t really at the top of my priority list.”

“Anyone going to fill me in?” Liam asked again.

Harry looked down at Louis to see if he wanted him to answer for him. Louis just nodded in response, happy to let someone else be in control for a while.

“Last night, the reason we left so suddenly was because Louis was almost raped.” Harry tried to keep as little emotion in his voice as possible but he couldn’t stop his arm from constricting around Louis’ waist.

Liam stared at them in horror with his mouth open.

“He had his drink spiked with something that induced a heat.” Harry continued. “We’re going down to the station later this afternoon to give statements.”

“Speaking of which, I’m going to go to the toilet. I’ve been busting for the last half an hour.” Louis jumped up from his seat and walked quickly out of the room, taking the little plastic jar with him.

“What’s going to the loo got to do with the police?” Liam asked, staring after the omega.

“He’s got to take a urine sample for testing when we go to the station.” Harry explained.

“Right…” Liam waited until the door to the toilet was closed before turning back to Harry. “Ok tell me exactly what happened.”

Harry gave Liam his side of the story, from when he left to check on Louis until Liam walked in just minutes ago, omitting at couple of points about the more sexual comments Louis had made and how turned on Harry had been. Liam remained silent as he spoke, waiting until he was finished before asking questions. Louis came back when Harry was rehashing the incident with the Sergeant, slotting quickly back into Harry’s side. Harry just continued talking as he lifted his arm to accommodate the omega.

When he got to the end of the story Liam finally spoke. “Have you told management about this? They won’t want this getting out, it could put Louis in even more danger.”

Harry and Louis both shook their heads, management was another thing which hadn’t been on their priority list.

“Ok, I’ll take care of that. I’ll explain what’s happened to the other boys as well.” Harry could almost physically see Liam going over all the details in his head. “Text me before you head to the station, I’ll send Zayn down as well, they might want a statement from him considering that he was the last person to see you before it happened. And that way you’ll have someone with you while Harry gives his statement. I doubt he’ll want to leave you alone.”

Harry smiled slightly at that, glad for Liam’s cool head and his mind for details. “Thanks Liam.”

“Don’t worry about it. I was after all the person who stopped you from going and checking on his earlier.” Liam replied, rubbing a hand over his face. “Zayn’s going to be kicking himself when he hears about this.” “It wasn’t his fault,” Louis stated quietly, “and it wasn’t your either.”

“No maybe not, but if I had of given up the argument Harry might have gotten to you fast,” Liam smiled apologetically at Louis, “and if Zayn hadn’t left you with him it probably wouldn’t have happened at all.”

Louis just shook his head. “Don’t feel bad, Harry got to me in time, so that’s the main thing… right?”

Liam nodded as Harry answered. “Right.” Giving the smaller boy another bone crushing squeeze.

They sat around talking for a little longer, Harry forcing large quantities of water down Louis throat, as well a fair amount of tea, courtesy of Liam, and Lunch. Harry had never had blood taken but he had heard that it could make someone feel light headed and that eating beforehand made that less likely.

Liam headed off after eating. Telling them that he’d send Zayn over as soon as he had explained what had happened to him, and then they could head down to the police station.

Less the half an hour later there was an urgent knock on the door followed by the sound of the door opening and closing. Harry and Louis were still curled up together on the couch, but Harry got up to take the dirty plates to the kitchen as Zayn came in.

“I’ll give you two a minute.” Harry said, giving Louis’ shoulder one last squeeze before exiting the room.

“Lou, I’m so sorry!” Zayn rushed desperately. “I’m such an idiot. Liam tried to tell me it was a dumb idea to leave you with a stranger but I didn’t listen.”

“Liam’s told me about the discussion you had. It’s kinda nice that you thought I could take care of myself.” Louis replied, patting the seat next to him for Zayn to sit on. “I do hate being babied. Though I guess that’s going to happen a lot for a while. It’s probably going to take Harry awhile to get over the fright.”

Zayn chuckled slightly. “Let me guess, Harry’s blaming himself even though technically he was the one to save you.”

Louis just nodded in response.

“Well I guess you’re going to have to put up with him being twice as over bearing and protective as normal for a while.” Zayn replied. “I really am sorry that I left you with that bastard.”

Louis smiled sadly before reaching over and giving Zayn a hug. “It’s alright, from what Harry said it was you who told him to go and check on me so in some ways you helped save me from him as well.”

Louis words seemed to make Zayn feel better as he turned his head slightly and rose his voice. “You can stop listening a key holes now Harry we’re done talking.”

Harry’s head appeared around the corner, tips of his ears bright red as he mumbled an apology for eaves dropping.

Louis just shook his head and rolled his eyes at the alpha before speaking. “I guess we should head off then. Get this over and done with.”

The other boys agreed and Harry called a car to come and get them.

When they got to the station, Louis statement was taken first. Louis got upset when he discovered that Harry wouldn’t be allowed to be with him when during the interview and Harry got a bit snarky with the alpha who was meant to be doing the interviewing. Eventually a beta came and took over and Harry ended up giving Louis his jumper to wear. Louis’s interview took twice as long as Harry and Zayn’s. During Harry’s Louis clutched onto Zayn’s arm, still wrapped in Harry’s jumper.

During the blood test Louis gripped Harry’s hand like it was an animal he was trying to strangle, and in truth it was probably more painful for Harry then it was for Louis.

After they were finished they were told that it would take a couple of days for the results of the blood and urine tests to come back and that in the mean time they would cross reference the guest list with police files and see if anyone was known to them. They then asked that Harry email them the guest list as well as the photo of the rapist and were told that the police would contact them with any new information that was brought to light during their investigation.

The boys eventually left, grabbing MacDonald’s on the way home. Louis was actually quiet glad that the day had been busy, it kept his mind off of the events of the previous night. But once it got dark, and Zayn went home, Louis was in the shower and there was nothing to stop his mind from wondering back to the night before. How desperately he’d wanted to be fuck but how he was equally desperate for it not to be that alpha who did it. How weak and useless he had felt, and how utterly ashamed he was of his body’s response to the nameless alpha’s advances.

He eventually clambered out of the shower and called out to Harry that he was going to go to bed. Harry came up the stairs quickly just as Louis was about to disappear into his room.

“Since when do you sleep on your own?” Harry asked in confusion. “And aren’t your sheets dirty?”

Louis looked embarrassed, not having really thought about it.

“I mean…” Harry continued. “If you want to sleep on your own that’s ok but sleep in my room, my sheets are clean, I can sleep on the couch.”

“Haz I’m not kicking you out of your bed.” Louis replied quietly.

“I just thought that maybe you want to be alone,” Harry said softly, “I mean I’ve hardly let go of you all day.”

Louis looked down at his feet. “I don’t think I’m ever going to want to be alone again.”

“Oh sweetheart.” Harry moved quickly towards the smaller boy, bundling him up in his arms. “I’ll never leave you if that’s what you want.”

Harry was tired, and really not thinking about the implications of what he was saying, but on the other hand neither was Louis.

“Let’s go to bed Hazza.” Louis said into Harry’s neck.

 

* * *

 

Harry woke with a start. At first he was unsure exactly what had woken him but then he became aware of Louis’ groans.

The smaller boy was thrashing about on the left side of the bed, moaning soft ‘no’s. As Harry watched, his words became more pronounced, getting louder every second they went on.

“No! Want Harry.” Louis demanded harshly. “Need Harry!”

It quickly escalated to Louis screaming and Harry finally snapped out of his horror enough to do something about it. He grabbed Louis’ shoulders gently and spoke to him, trying to tell him that it was alright and he was safe. Harry was trying to be gentle but that didn’t really work so Harry finally resorted to shaking him, rather roughly.

Harry really was glad that his room was sound proofed, the boys and their neighbours would be wondering what the hell was going on.

“Louis wake up!” Harry was almost shouting as loud as Louis was screaming.

Louis suddenly snapped upright, eyes wide as he looked around himself frantically.

“What?” He asked groggily. “What’s going on?”

“You were having a nightmare darling.” Harry replied gently, using his fingers to comb Louis sweat soaked hair out of his eyes. “It’s alright, your safe now, nothing can hurt you.”

Louis let out a bark of laughter. “You sound like me when I’m comforting the girls.”

Harry felt slightly hurt for a moment before Louis dissolved into tears.

“I couldn’t get away, I couldn’t stop myself from doing what he wanted.” Louis gasped out as he clutched at Harry bare chest. “I just wanted you.”

Harry was clutching at Louis as much as Louis was him, dismayed by Louis’s sobs. This was what Louis would have been like the night before if he hadn’t of been in heat. This was Louis’ true reaction to what had happened to him, what Harry had failed to protect him against.

“I’m safe when I’m with you.” Louis continued to gulp hysterically.

“That’s right sweet heart.” Harry said, laying Louis back down and curling around him so the smaller boy was almost completely covered by younger’s body. “You safe here. I’ve got you. I won’t ever let anyone hurt you babe.”

“Don’t let me go.” Louis’ voice was raw as he spoke, pressing into Harry’s front in desperation. “Don’t leave me.”

“Never.” Harry replied fiercely. “Never, you hear me. I’m never going to leave you. I’ll always look after you. You the most precious thing on the planet to me. You’ll never be alone.”

Harry continued to speak until well after Louis had quietened. Louis continued to cry silently for a long time before eventually drawing still.

“I hate being an omega.” Louis spoke finally, voice at a normal level for the hour of night that it was. “I can’t do anything for myself.”

“You can do anything you want Lou.” Harry replied gently. “You’re one of the strongest people I know, don’t doubt yourself. You just might need some help every now and then, there’s no shame in that darling. I’ll always be here to help you. Never doubt that.”

Louis snorted. “You’re ten times stronger than I am.”

“No I’m not Lou, physically maybe but not mentally. Not emotionally.” Harry replied back softly, stroking Louis hair and upper back. “I cry at the drop of a hat, you’re the one that always keeps it together when the rest of us have lost it. Liam might be the organiser, or the daddy direction of the group but you’re our big brother. You stay strong when the rest of us can’t. Without you we’d be lost. How do you think the boys and I would handle the fame without you? Liam would have had a mental break down from the stress. How do you think your sister would have coped growing up without you? What about your mother when she was getting divorced? None of us could have gone through what you did and remained so calm for so long. You tell me off for being hard on myself but really you’re harder on yourself then I am. You’re allowed to cry, you’re allowed to break down and you’re allowed to need help. You don’t have to prove anything, least of all to me.”

Louis chuckled slightly. “That’s the second rant you’ve done today.”

“First actually, it’s technically tomorrow.” Harry smiled down at the blue eyed boy, glad for the darkness that was hiding his blush.

Louis stuck his tongue out, snuggling into Harry’s stomach. “It’s not tomorrow until it getting light.”

“Well then you, my little munchkin, should go to sleep.” Harry replied playfully, rubbing his nose against the side of Louis’ face.

Louis giggled for a moment before sobering. “Thanks Hazza. I honestly don’t know what I would do if you weren’t around.”

“You never have to thank me for anything babe, and you’d be absolutely fine without me, just as you were before you met me. You don’t need me to achieve thing, you can do that all by yourself.” Harry replied smiling softly at him.

“Maybe I don’t need you.” Louis said cheekily, Harry frained outrage before Louis continued. “But I quiet like having you around.”

“Good,” Harry smirked “because you’d have trouble getting rid of me. Now go to sleep.”

“Yes Mum.” “

Night Lou.”

“Night Hazza.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this has taken so long and I'm afraid it's going to be another long wait.  
> But until then here is the next chapter and sometime in the next little while I'll be uploading the first part of another A/B/O au which I started writing while my computer was being fixed. It'll be a lot shorter then this one and will only have three parts but I thought I may as well upload it. I usually hate having two stories going at the same time but maybe the comments will be good motivation, or at least a good guilt trip.  
> Anyway enough from me. Thanks for reading. Enjoy. xx.

Harry lay in bed for a moment, uncertain as to what had actually woken him. It hadn’t been Louis, like the other four times the previous night.

When the noise repeated its self, Harry realised that someone was at the door. He shuffled over in the bed, carefully as to not wake Louis who was still sleeping, before slipping out from under the blankets. After the night he’d had Harry thought it’d be better to let him sleep.

Harry quickly pulled on trackies over his boxers and slipped out of the room, leaving the door open in case Louis woke up. It couldn’t be Niall or Zayn at the door, they’d both just walk in, and they wouldn’t take the time to knock. Which meant it was either Liam or not one of the boys. Harry was hoping it wasn’t the police, he really didn’t want to deal with them right now.

When he reached the entrance Liam was already letting himself in.

“Hey, I wasn’t sure if you’d be up yet.” Liam said quietly, noting Louis’ absence. “How if he?”

“Not so good.” Harry said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “He’s been up half the night with nightmares.”

“It’s no wonder with what he’s been through, I was surprised he was holding up as well as he was.” Liam stated sadly as Harry led him into the kitchen.

Harry switched the kettle on before replying. “He’s asleep now so hopefully he’ll be able to get some rest. Tea?” Liam nodded. “You’ll tell me if there’s anything I can do right?” Harry smiled thankfully. “Thanks Liam. Anyway, what’s going on?”

“You mean why am I here?” Liam asked smiling back.

“Well I wasn’t going to say that, didn’t want to be rude but you did drag me out of bed so…” Harry replied, playing along.

Liam grinned as the kettle started singing. “I’ve spoken to management and they’ve got you a lawyer. They’ll deal with the police from now on so unless the police need to take another statement you won’t have to interact with them directly. You’ve got an appointment at the Lawyer’s office this afternoon at three, a car will come and get the two of you. I’m afraid you’re going to have to go over the whole fiasco again.”

Harry ground his teeth together, he didn’t want Louis to go through that again, not when the police had already spoken to them. Louis needed to start moving past this, not having it dragged back up every couple of minutes.

“I know, I know.” Liam said in response to the annoyed look on Harry’s face. “But the lawyer needs to know exactly what happened so they can do their job. Management didn’t want the two of you to be spotted going in and out of the police station. People would start asking questions. At least this way management can say that you’re seeing a lawyer in regards to contracts and business stuff and Louis’ statues as an omega won’t be questioned. Management have worked with her before so it won’t looked suspicious that you’re seen going there.”

“I just don’t want him to have to relive that again.” Harry said in annoyance as he handed Liam his tea and the sugar bowl.

“I know. At least this time around you’ll be able to stay with Louis during the process.” Liam replied grimly, as he heaped sugar into his tea. “There’s one other thing…”

“What?” Harry asked suspiciously, Liam wasn’t meeting his eye.

“The lawyer's an alpha, apparently there’s a high percentage of alphas working in the legal system, same as the military and the government.” Liam stated quickly.

Harry sighed, there really wasn’t much he could do. Alphas generally like power so it made sense that they took jobs that gave them that power.

“On the other hand it is a woman, and I’ve been told that she’s got teenage children so hopefully she’ll be more understanding then the police officer you got saddled with.” Liam added sounding hopeful. “Management were actually a bit pissed that you didn’t call them before calling the cops but Simon put the straight. Serious, they’re just upset that they weren’t the first to know.”

Harry rolled his eyes while sipping his tea. He was already beginning to dislike the management team they’d got saddled with but he couldn’t imagine any others would be much better and he had signed the contract.

Liam put a hand on his arm. “Don’t worry about them, I’ll handle management. You stick to taking care of Louis. Well as much as he’ll let you.”

That brought a smile to Harry’s face. “He’s as stubborn as a mule.”

“Trust me I know.” Liam said flatly.

Liam and Louis hadn’t exactly gotten along when they’d first met. Liam didn’t know how to deal with the mad omega who didn’t take any situation seriously and Louis over joyed in pushing Liam’s buttons.

“Also, management gave me the number of a counsellor on the off chance that Louis would accept help.” Liam said finishing off his tea.

“I doubt it but I’ll ask him.” Harry replied sullenly, forcing a smile. “Thanks Liam.”

“No problem, now I’ve got a lunch date with Danielle.” Liam said moving to the sink to rinse his cup even though there were three none rinsed cups that Louis had left there from the day before. “I’ll see you later. Remember three o’clock. Oh here’s the business card just so you’ve got the number.”

Harry nodded, resisting the urge to say thank you again. “Ok, have fun with Danny.”

After Liam had left Harry pulled out his laptop and opened google. He hoped the Louis would sleep long enough for Harry to get what he needed done. Otherwise it could be a bit embarrassing.

 

* * *

 

Just as Harry was double checking the shipping details a scream pierced the air.

Harry was up and out of his seat before it had fully registered.

Louis.

Harry stumbled up the stairs in his haste to get to the other boy. By the time he reached the top Louis’ screams had turned to sobs.

“Harry!” Louis’ broken voice sounded from down the hall.

Harry tripped over his own feet as he came into view of his bedroom door which Louis was now stumbling out of looking bleary eyed.

“Haz?” Louis whimpered when he saw him, he was shaking like a leaf.

“Oh sweet heart.” Harry said sadly as he collected Louis up in his arms.

“You weren’t there.” Louis sobbed, “And then I woke up and you still weren’t there.”

Harry had to choke back sobs of his own as he answered. “I’m sorry Lou, I’m so sorry darling. I thought it’d be best to let you sleep.”

“You promised you wouldn’t leave me.” Louis continued to gasp out as he hid in Harry’s chest. “You said you’d never leave me.”

“I won’t. I didn’t. Sweet heart, I was just down stairs.” Harry stated sadly. “I can’t be with you all of the time but I promise I’ll always come back to you."

Louis continued to cling, until Harry scooped him up bridle style and carried him down the stairs. Harry placed him down on the couch, pulling the throw rug off the back of the couch and wrapping it around the smaller boy. Louis grabbed Harry’s arm as he went to move away.

“Stay with me?” Louis asked quietly.

“I was just going to go make you some tea.” Harry replied gently, as he perched on the edge of the couch, running a hand through Louis’ hair. “But I can stay if you’d like.”

Louis bit his lip, looking down at his hands where he was fiddling with a loose thread in the rug. “Tea would be nice.”

“Ok sweet heart.” Harry spoke softly as he bent down to kissed Louis forehead before standing up and heading into the kitchen.

Harry moved quickly around the kitchen, worried about leaving Louis alone again so soon. He eventually ducked back into the lounge room with a steaming cup of Yorkshire tea. Louis was sitting where Harry had left him, curled up in a ball under the blanket, looking adorably timid. Harry new he shouldn’t find Louis’ fearfulness attractive, he blamed his alpha side.

Harry handed over the mug and sat down next to him keeping his eyes on Louis at all times.

Louis looked up at him as he took a sip. “Thanks Haz. Sorry I freaked out.”

Harry sighed. “Lou, how many times do we have to go over this? I know you’ve got this ridiculous need to be the strong in control one but you don’t need to around me. I don’t care if you’re clingy or if you have breakdowns ever couple of minutes. I really don’t care as long as you get better. Seriously Lou, you need to stop apologising.”

Louis stared into his tea. Harry could tell he was fighting the need to apologies for apologising.

“It’s just that… it’s kinda embarrassing.” Louis was a little red, though that could just be because he’d been crying.

Harry tugged on one of Louis’ ankles until he got the message that Harry wanted him to move closer. Louis wriggled over on the couch until he was close enough for Harry to pick him up and deposit the omega on his lap.

“Like you haven’t seen me do a million embarrassing things.” Harry replied, rubbing his face into Louis’ hair. “I mean my idea of dancing on x factor was cringe worthy.”

Louis giggled around him half empty mug of tea. “You were adorable, especially when you were trying to be serious, it was like when baby Simba tried to roar.”

Harry narrowed his eyes, growling low in his throat. “Think it’s funny do you?”

Louis pressed his lips together to stop the grin from spreading across his face as he placed his mug down on the coffee table. “Little bit.”

Harry was thrilled to see the happy, smug look on Louis’ face and he’d do anything to keep it there. Harry growled again, pulling Louis’ legs out from under him so he was lying flat on the couch with Harry hovering over him. Bare chest to bare chest.

“I think you’ve forgotten who the alpha is in this relationship.” Harry stated darkly, smirking down at the smaller boy.

“I think you’ve forgotten that I don’t care.” Louis replied back cheekily.

“Hmm,” Harry hummed before bumping his nose against Louis’, “I like when you get all defiant.”

“Trust you to have a naughty kink. I bet you like getting spanked as well.” Louis said with raised eyebrows.

Harry couldn’t hold it in any more, throwing his head back and laughing. When his burst of laughter eventually settled he looked back down at Louis who was smiling up at him fondly.

“Haz…” Louis started slowly, placing a hand on Harry’s chest.

“Yeah darling?” Harry asked smiling as his hair fell into Louis face.

“Would you mind getting the fuck off me?” Louis flipped from sweet talking to bossy in an instant. “You’re a bloody giant and you’re crushing me with your great gangly limbs.”

Harry laughed again as he sat back up, pulling Louis with him so he was again sat on his lap. When Louis came to a stop he still had his hands on Harry’s chest.

“Hazza would you do something for me?” Louis asked coyly.

“Course Lou.” Harry replied honestly. “You know I’ll do anything you need me to.”

“Well I need you to make me breakfast.” Louis said bouncing slightly on Harry’s lap. “Or lunch… I’m not picky.”

Harry rolled his eyes before lifting Louis off of his lap and standing up. “Sure Lou and maybe you should go get dressed while I do that. I don’t want you spilling hot food down your bare front.” Harry replied, giving him a light smack on the arse as he walked towards the kitchen. “And you can bring me a shirt while you’re at it.”

Louis gave a high pitch squeak before glaring at Harry over his should as he headed in the opposite direction towards the stairs. “Now you’re acting like an alpha, big brute.”

“What? Cause I’m being as bossy as you normally are?” Harry called after him.

“Yes,” Louis yelled back “there’s only room for one alpha in this relationship and that’s me!”

Harry was ecstatic so see Louis so happy and acting like himself again. Especially considering what he had to tell him but he decided that it could wait till after lunch.

 

* * *

 

Harry had been right about how Louis would respond to Liam’s information. By the end of the meeting, when they were heading home in the car, he’d reverted back to the quivering mess he’d been when he’d first woken up.

When they’d been let into the lawyers office Louis had immediately ducked behind Harry, using him as a human shield. Keeping Harry between him and the female alpha sitting behind the desk. Seeing Louis as nervous as he was crushed Harry’s heart. They’d eventually calmed Louis down after the woman, whose name was Mrs Buckley, had sprayed herself with neutralising spray so Louis was no longer able to smell her. Even then it was impossible not to know that she was an alpha, every fiber of her screamed alpha, just as everything in Harry was yelling at him to get Louis away from her.

Louis insisted on spending the entirety of the interview on Harry’s lap with his arms wrapped firmly around Louis’ waist. It was only then that they’d been able to get Louis to repeat what he’d told the policemen the day before.

After that it’d had gone relatively well, even if Louis often spoke too softly for anyone but Harry to hear him.

When they got home Harry finally brought up Liam’s other piece of news.

“So um…” Harry started, after ordering pizza for dinner via the internet, “there was one other thing that management wanted you to do.”

Louis looked up at him suspiciously. “Something you’re only bringing up now? Hasn’t there been enough drama for one day.”

Harry looked apologetic. “We don’t need to talk about it now if you don’t want.”

Louis sighed in defeat. “No, you’ve already brought it up now so you may as well say whatever it is. Otherwise I’ll spend all night wondering what it is.”

“Um… ok… well.” Harry babbled uncertainly. “Management… um… management gave Liam the number, they thought you might need someone to talk to, of a counsellor.”

Louis sat up straight, his face darkening. “I’m not crazy or depressed. I don’t need a counsellor, there’s nothing wrong with me.”

“Lou…” Harry said gently, “it’s not just people who have mental disabilities who use counselling serves. It’s anyone who’s been emotionally hurt or just needs someone to talk to.”

“Well I don’t need someone to talk to.” Louis said firmly. “I don’t want to talk and if I did I wouldn’t go to some random stranger. I’ve got you for that right?”

Louis had him there. “Yeah you do.” Harry gave him a squeeze around the shoulders. “Good, then we don’t need to talk about it any more.” Louis replied certainly.

“Ok, but just in case, I’ve got the number, so you only have to ask.” Harry stated carefully.

“Fine,” Louis shrugged as if he couldn’t care less but Harry knew better, “but I’m not going to need it.”

 

* * *

 

 

 _Also[this is my tumblr](http://marastarfar.tumblr.com/), in case you were wondering. _ :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... long time no see.   
> Sorry about that, I have no excuse pasted the fact that when I first started this I didn't fully understand the complications of using rape as a plot device is. This story is likely to remain problematic no matter what I do to it at this stage so I figured I may as well finish it. There's only 3 or 4 more chapters anyway.  
> So thanks for hanging around.

Just as Louis was settling down in front of the TV after dinner, the front door was thrown open. Niall sauntered in happily, arms full of bags.

“I’ve got the beer and the junk food, you’ve got that ridiculously huge television.” He exclaimed dumping the bags onto the coffee table in front of the couch. “We’re watching the footie.”

Harry, who was watching from the doorway to the kitchen, bit his lip. Louis had had a hard day and Harry was worried that Niall would be too much for the omega to deal with. But as he watched, Louis sat up straighter and took a beer from the younger boy.

“I couldn’t think of anything I’d rather do right now.” Louis grinned widely, as Niall ripped open a bag of corn chips.

Maybe this was a good thing. Maybe a good distraction was just what Louis needed. Harry grabbed bowls out of the kitchen before joining the boys in front of the television.

“What’s with the bowls?” Niall asked, an already half empty bottle of beer in his hand. “We can just eat them out of the bag.”

“Hazza likes to be domestic.” Louis responded for him.

“I’m the one that’d have to clean it up when it inevitably ended up on the ground.” Harry replied, but he was smiling and glad to see Louis doing the same.

“Putting them in bowls isn’t going to stop us from tipping them all over the floor.” Niall was grinning widely as Harry wriggled into the small space between Louis and the armrest.

“If you want to be uncivilised then you can go use somebody else’s giant television.” Harry said with his nose in the air.

“Fine, we’ll use bowls.” Niall said in mock annoyance.

“And you will not get crumbs on the floor.” Harry continued pompously.

“And we will not get crumbs on the floor,” Niall mimicked gained a firm nod out of Harry before Niall continued, “at least not for the first ten minutes.”

Harry huffed but decided not to grace the blond with a response. Louis grinned at Harry’s unimpressed looked before taking another drink and settling in for the game.

 

* * *

 

Half time had just ended and Harry hoped that the excitement of the endgame would distract Louis long enough for Harry to call Johannah. Harry had called his own mother the previous day and had to swear her to secrecy. Harry was rather conflicted over talking about Louis’ business with other people but Harry had needed someone to talk to and Harry knew that if he didn’t speak to Louis’ mother then Anne likely would, as she’d been adamant that Johannah was the best situated to help Louis. Harry happened to agree with her, but considering Louis had naturally been pretty cagey about telling anyone else about what had happened to him Harry was pretty certain he wouldn’t tell Johannah himself.

Harry’s thoughts were just running around in circles. Harry had asked Anne about it and she seemed to think that telling Johannah was the best course of action, though Harry still felt like he was betraying Louis’ trust despite the fact that Louis hadn’t actually told him not to tell anyone. Thinking about it wasn’t helping at all however and so Harry decided to suck it up and just call her.

Harry slipped into his bedroom as he dialled Johannah’s number. It rang. Harry could hear Louis and Niall yelling at the T.V. so Harry assumed that the other team had just scored. Just when Harry thought she wasn’t going to answer her harried voice sounded from the speaker.

“Hello?”

“Johannah? It’s Harry, is this a bad time?”

“Oh no Harry dear,” Johannah huffed out, “it’s fine. I just put the twins to bed. How are you? How’s my boy?”

“That’s what I was calling about,” Harry said quickly, deciding it was best to jump straight in.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Johannah said quickly, concerned by his tone of voice.

Harry bit his lip, “I don’t know where to start…”

“Harry, love,” Johannah said firmly, “What’s happened to my son, Harry?”

“I… He doesn’t know I’m telling you,” Harry started slowly, still unsure.

“Harry, tell me what’s happened to my boy.” She wasn’t asking.

Harry closed his eyes, swallowed and then started at the beginning. Johannah was sobbing on the other end of the line by the time he had finished and Harry himself had tears running down his face, as he always did when he thought of what had happened.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry whispered to her, worried that he’d made it worse by telling her.

“No love,” She said between sniffs, clearly trying to quieten her sobs, “I should be thanking you, you saved my boy.”

“I shouldn’t have let him out of my sight,” Harry snivelled.

“My darling boy,” Johannah seemed to have calmed down, given purpose in reassuring Harry, “without you he’d be… well, things would be a lot worse.”

Harry nodded silently, forgetting that she couldn’t see him.

“You said he didn’t want you to tell me?” She asked after a moment.

“It wasn’t that,” Harry replied uncertainly, “he just doesn’t know that I’ve told you. He doesn’t like talking about it so I didn’t think he’d tell you himself.”

“I can understand not wanting to talk about it,” Johannah said quietly, “but thank you for telling me. At least this way I can avoid saying anything that might… remind him of it. Thank you for looking after my son, love. It’s a huge comfort knowing you’re there looking after him.”

“It’s an honour, Johannah,” Harry replied honestly, “really. He’s…”

“I know, darling,” She replied before he could finish, “give him a hug from me. I’ll call in a couple of days to see how you’re getting on. Maybe he’ll be ready to talk to me by then.”

Harry wasn’t so sure but agreed and they said their goodbyes. Harry could hear Niall complaining loudly as he exited his bedroom. Harry took a moment to compose himself before entering the lounge room. The game was over, and it was obvious by the mood in the room that the result hadn’t been good. Niall was swearing at something or other, but Louis just looked resigned.

“Where have you been?” Louis asked, as Harry started collecting empty bottles, “You missed the end of the game.”

“Not that it was worth watching,” Niall grumbled, “wish I’d missed it.”

“On the phone,” Harry replied, not looking at him so as not to give himself away, “Your mother said she’d call back when you weren’t busy.”

Niall glanced between the two of them before clearing his throat, “I suppose I’ll head off then. Try to wipe that game from my memory.”

Louis chuckled without much humour, “Everything’s better in the morning.”

“Except for hangovers,” Niall pointed out as he headed for the door, leaving everything for them to clean up as usual.

Harry smiled as Louis followed Niall to the door. He could hear them talking quietly for a couple of minutes before hearing the front door close shortly before Louis reappeared.

“So…” Louis started, crossing his arms, “how much did you tell her?”

Harry froze before closing his eyes briefly. Of course Louis would know.

“I’m sorry Louis,” Harry sighed, “I just didn’t want you to have to talk about it again.”

Louis nodded silently, sitting down on the couch across from where Harry was kneeling on the ground cleaning the coffee table.

“Think maybe you should have asked me first?”

Harry bit his lip, putting the bottles back on the table and standing up, “You were smiling, if I’d asked you would have had to think about it and then you wouldn’t have been smiling anymore.”

Louis pressed his lips together as Harry sat down next to him. Harry reached out to him but Louis pulled away.

“Lou…”

“You know,” Louis cut him off, “if you had of asked I would have asked you to talk to her for me.”

Harry sighed in relief, his whole body relaxing, “Oh thank god.”

“No Harry,” Louis snapped quickly, “No. Just because you did what I would have asked you to, or knew how I would have answered, doesn’t mean you do it without asking.”

Harry swallowed, looking down at his hands.

“You took away my free will,” Louis bit out, “my ability to control my own life. Do you know who else tried to do that?”

Harry’s eyes grew wide, “Louis I didn’t… I mean… I wasn’t trying to…”

“I know Hazza,” Louis stated firmly, “but you did it.”

“I was trying to protect you!”

“I know,” Louis repeated, “you’re motivations we’re good but you still took away my ability to make my own decisions. Harry you can’t do that! I need…”

Louis swallowed, unable to continue.

“I’m sorry,” Harry insisted as his eyes started overflowing again, “I’m so sorry! Lou… I just…”

“I need to feel in control right now,” Louis managed to get out, “I can’t have anyone else making decisions for me.”

Harry nodded, tears silently flowing down his face.

“Harry,” Louis laid a hand on Harry’s arm, “I understand that every fibber in your body is demanding that you protect me, but you can’t. You’re an alpha, Haz, you’re instincts are to take control of every situation but you can’t. Not with me.”

Harry looked up at Louis through his wet lashes and nodded.

“Ok?” Louis raised his eyebrows expectantly.

“You’re in charge,” Harry replied, “I’m sorry.”

Louis nodded, taking his hand back and standing up.

“I forgive you, but you can’t do this again Harry.”

“I won’t,” Harry reached out and grabbed one of Louis’ hands with his own, “I promise I won’t Lou. I’ll do better.”

Louis gave his hand a squeeze before pulling away again, “I’m going to bed.”

Harry nodded for what felt like the millionth time and Louis headed for the stairs, “Um… do you… do you want to sleep alone tonight?”

Louis stopped with his foot on the first step, “As much as I would like to punish you for being a stereotypical alpha… I don’t think I’ll sleep at all if you’re not beside me.”

Harry wasn’t sure how he felt about that comment but he jumped up from the couch, flicked off the lights off and followed Louis up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

Louis woke up screaming no less than six times that night. The next few days passed with no small amount of grovelling from Harry, much to the other boy’s amusement. Though Harry wasn’t sure if Louis had told them what had happened or not.

They got to hear some of the songs which were likely going on the first album which provided a much needed distraction. And went over the plans their record had for flying them to Sweden the America for recording of the album and the first music video. Harry wasn’t exactly in love with the sound the record label was going for but then it was all so exciting that he wasn’t going to waste too much time thinking about it. Louis insisted that they’d have more control in the future once they’d proved that they weren’t going to crash and burn.

With everything that was going on Harry had forgotten about his little online spending spree. That was until Louis walked in the door carrying a small box.

“What’s this?” Louis asked holding it up and giving it a shake.

Harry glanced up from his phone where he was spread out on the couch with a fresh mug of tea. It took a moment for him to connect the dots but when he did his eyes went wide and he may have stuttered a bit.

“I… um…”

A wicked grin grew across Louis’ face, “What? Been ordering porn vids online or something?”

When he saw the look on Harry’s face Louis’ grin grew even wider.

“Have you been a naughty boy Harry?” Louis asked with a smirk as Harry sat up from where he was spread across the couch.

“No,” Harry replied quickly, perhaps too quickly.

“Well if it’s not a fleshlight than what’s in the box?” Louis cocked an eyebrow at him, holding the box up out of the sitting boys reach.

Harry opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before finally answering, “Actually… it’s for you.”

Louis’ face changed instantly. He went from cocky and smug to childlike excitement in less than a second.  

“Ooo!” He exclaimed dropping down onto the couch where only moments earlier Harry’s legs had been, “What is it?”

Harry was still very red faced as he answered, “Why don’t you just open it and find out.”

Louis wriggled his fingers for a moment before attempting to rip his way into the package. It took him a long time, due to the lack of scissors or anything sharper than his finger nails, but eventually he got the tape off. He flipped open the flaps and stared into the box in anticipation.

“Um…” Louis frowned before reaching into the box and fishing though the packaging.

His hand emerged from the box holding a large purple dildo wrapped in clear plastic.

Louis’ stared at it open mouthed before his eyes slowly slid off it towards Harry.

“In my defence it didn’t look that big in the picture on the website,” Harry grimaced before meeting his eyes, “It said that it was the recommended size for an omega so that’s what I got.”

“Ok… just so we’re clear…” Louis looked back and forwards between the object in his hand and the alpha next to him, “you brought me a dildo?”

Harry pressed his lips together and nodded.

“Why…?”

Harry grimaced again, “It’s just that… well your last heat was really intense, and I just couldn’t stand listening to you in pain… and I…”

“Thought a large purple dildo would help?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows as a smirk began to grow over his face, “You know I’m on suppressants right?”

Harry shrugged, scratching his arm awkwardly, “I just thought it might take the edge off…”

 “That’s one way to put it,” Louis scoffed, waving the dildo under Harry’s nose, “not exactly the sort of gift I expect from my platonic best mate.”

Harry’s face went ashen, “Oh shit! You’re right. God, I’m sorry… I didn’t…”

Harry stopped suddenly. Startled after being smacked in the face with a large, purple sex toy.

Louis grinned widely at the stunned look on Harry’s face.

“You’re so easily flustered,” Louis giggled, while still waving the dildo around, “talking about sex doesn’t usually made you so uncomfortable.”

“Usually you’re not implying that I want to have sex with you,” Harry said quickly.

“Well I can name a least…” Louis played up counting on his fingers, “four occasions where you wanted to have sex with me.”

Harry proceeded to choke on his own saliva, “I… what? I don’t…”

“Relax Hazza,” Louis laughed, fishing the dildo’s case out of the box, “it’s just human nature. It’s not like you could defy your own physiology. You might be able to stop yourself from acting on it but there’s no way you could stop yourself from physically want it, that is… me.”

Harry stared at Louis, open mouthed, shocked by how easily Louis could talk about it.

“It’s cute really,” Louis continued, placing the sex toy into its box, not bothering to take the plastic wrapping off first, “my innocent little alpha.”

Harry had been blushing for what felt like the last half an hour, “Well sorry for being unsure of how to talk to my best mate about wanting to stick my dick up his arse.”

Louis threw his head back and laughed loudly before answering, “There’s the cheeky boy I love who enjoys everything about cocks.”

Harry huffed, blowing a curl out of his face, “You know you’re not making me any more comfortable.”

Louis grinned at him, placing a hand on the back of Harry’s neck and leaning forward to kiss Harry’s forehead.

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

Harry rolled his eyes, smiling half-heartedly as he lent forward to take a drink of the now very cold tea sitting on the coffee table.

“Besides, it’s not like I haven’t _wanted_ your dick up my arse on a number of occasions.”

This time Harry really did choke, eyes stinging as cold tea made its way half way up his nose. Louis lost it as liquid spewed out of Harry nose and mouth, despite a good amount of it getting on him.

“I wish I could send a video of that to everyone who ever called you charming,” Louis stated with a smirk, taking the mug of tea off him before he could spill anymore of it.

“I hate you,” Harry choked out.

 “You still want to bone me though,” Louis shrugged.

Harry shook his head as he dried his face on a tissue while Louis stood up, taking the mug and the sex toy case with him.

“Thanks for the dildo by the way,” Louis stated as he swaggered towards the kitchen, “I’ll think of you every time I use it.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how tiny these chapters are, they're like a 4th of the size of Mating Up chapters. So here, have another one.

Things got a little crazy from there, with numerous flights to Sweden and LA for recording. They had their first experience with filming a music video, which involved Harry getting up close and personal with some omega girl whose name Louis refused to remember. After which Louis then proceeded to refuse to go anywhere near him until he’d been dunked in the ocean to wash the scent off.

Harry had a rut a couple of days after getting back to London causing him to miss the first two rehearsals of their first live performance of ‘What Makes you Beautiful’. As if Harry wasn’t nervous enough already.

Harry came out of his rut late on the second night. The first thing he did was shower, Louis had seen him covered in his own come one to many times already. He then pulled track pants and a hoodie on before texting Louis to come let him out of his room. While he was waiting he started stripping his bed, after all the two of them were likely to sleep in it tonight so clean sheets were a must.

As he was pulling the pillowcases off Harry heard a jingle at the door. Before Harry had even got a chance to straighten up from where he was bent over the bed with his back to the door he suddenly had a human backpack.

“Hazza!” Louis exclaimed loudly straight into Harry’s ear before proceeding to rub his face in Harry’s hair.

Harry chuckled, giving one of the arms Louis had wrapped around his neck a squeeze.

“Nice to see you too love,” Harry grinned as he continued removing the last of the pillowcases, “What did I do to get this sort of greeting?”

Louis continued to squirm on his back as he answered, “Sorry I’m having one of my mini heats, and you weren’t around to cuddle with.”

“So you’re making up for lost time?” Harry smiled fondly as he collected all the dirt laundry and started carrying it, and Louis, awkwardly out the door.

Harry had to waddle in order to balance properly as he walked down the stairs to the utilities room.

“Rut you smells amazing by the way,” Louis said into Harry’s shoulder blade as he slowly slide down the taller boy’s back.

Harry laughed again as he opened the front of the washing machine, “Is this one of those moments when you want my dick up your ass? Cause I got you a dildo for that.”

“Maybe…” Louis started as he finally put his feet on the ground, “but I’d prefer to just take a bath in the smell.”

“Well I’ve got a bunch of very dirty sheets if you wanna roll in them,” Harry replied jokingly, holding up the offending articles.

Louis groaned as he stood up properly and moved so he was standing next to Harry, “It’s sad that that actually sounds like a good idea right now.”

Harry stared down at him incredulously, “That’s kinda gross Lou.”

“Yeah well imagine how you would feel if I brought you a bunch of my soiled heat sheets to you when you were in rut,” Louis replied, taking a deep breathe.

Harry raised his eyebrows before letting the sheets fall into the washing machine, “Well, last chance to rube your face in it before I tip washing powder all over it.”

Louis looked backwards and forwards between the sheets and Harry before reaching out and snatching a pillowcase out of the machine.

“It’s practically clean,” Louis said, as he turned it backwards and forwards, “see no come stains.”

Louis turned and then trounced out of the room, leaving Harry confused as to if he should laugh or be appalled.

“Should I ask what you’re going to do with that?” Harry called as he picked up the washing powder and deposited a scoop into the machine.

“Well how would you usually use a pillow case?” Louis called back, “I’m going to sleep with my face on it.”

Harry shook his head before closing and turning the machine on.

 

* * *

 

They all toddled off the stage, each of them in varying stages of shock and high off adrenaline.  Louis glanced over at Harry in concern. It hadn’t gone well, Harry had been too nervous and hadn’t conserved his energy enough for his solo. It was their first time performing their own single and he’d screwed it up, or at least Louis knew that that would be how Harry saw it.

Zayn and Niall were both obviously pinging, on their post-performance high. Liam was a little more perceptive, aware of how Harry must be feeling but also bouncing due to his own adrenaline rush. Louis understood the feeling, but he was more attune to Harry’s emotions then the rest of them. It was hard for him to stand still, he felt like he could spit fire, but he also felt how Harry felt, like he’d just ruined any chance they had for a future doing what they loved.

Harry had moved away from the group, down the stairs towards their dressing room. Louis followed him but Harry ducked into the toilets before Louis could catch up to him.

Louis waited. The other boys entered and started getting changed out of their stage outfits as Louis twiddled his thumbs.

“Is he ok?” Zayn asked after ten minutes without Harry re-emerging.

Louis shook his head with a shrug, “Would you be if it had been you?”

Zayn frowned, “No I suppose not, but it’s the first live show, it’s not like we weren’t all nervous.”

“Yeah I was all over the place in the second half,” Liam agreed as he finally pulled a clean shirt on.

“You weren’t the one carrying the bridge all by yourself,” Louis replied sharply, “we had each other to cover our screw ups, he didn’t.”

The boys all looked appropriately contrite as they fell silent. Louis stood nervously by the locked door to the bathroom.

“I suppose you guys aren’t going to want to come to the after party with us,” Niall stated coming over to him as the other guys collected their things, “It could be a good distraction for him.”

Louis shook his head, “I doubt any of us could talk him into going. He hasn’t come out since we got off stage.”

Niall nodded, “Is there anything we could do to help? Or do you think you’ll be able to draw him out if the rest of us aren’t here?”

Louis bit his lip, thinking about it, “I don’t think there’s anything any of us can do. Go have fun, he’ll just feel worse if he thinks he’s making everyone else miserable as well.”

Niall nodded, “If you’re sure. Call one of us ok? When he comes out? Or whenever you have a moment. Just call Liam or shoot one of us a text to let us know he’s ok.”

Louis stepped forward to hug the Irishman, “Thanks Niall.”

Niall nodded as he drew away. He smiled tightly before turning to walk towards the door through which the other boys had already disappeared with a wave.

“Hey Niall,” Louis called, causing the blonde to stop and look back, “You did really well today, so did the other guys. Could you…”

“I’ll tell them,” Niall replied pulling the door open, “Thanks Lou.”

The door closed behind them leaving Louis alone in the dressing room.

“Harry?” Louis called through the door, knocking on it gently, “The other boys are gone. It’s now just me so you can come out now.”

“Go away Lou,” Harry replied thickly.

“Come on Haz,” Louis pressed his forehead to the door, “this is me you’re talking to. You can tell me  anything remember.”

The door Louis was leaning against didn’t move but the one behind him did.

“Hey, we’ve got a car waiting for you guys,” one of the security guy’s head appeared around the door, “whenever you’re ready.”

Louis nodded his thanks and the door closed again behind him.

“Harry open the door,” Louis said more firmly this time.

Harry didn’t reply.

“Harry, if you don’t open the door I’m going to resort to underhanded tactics,” Louis insisted.

More silence.

“So which would you prefer first?” Louis asked, turning so his back was leaning against the door instead of his forehead, “Emotional manipulation? Or should I play on your alpha instincts? I could find something pointy and stab myself with it or I could try an omega call. I mean we’re not mated, but apparently the alpha part of you thinks we’re as good as, so could be worth a try.”

“Fuck off Louis,” Harry spat through the door, obviously choked up.

“Come on love,” Louis said quietly this time, “It’s not fair that you’re always looking after me only to then not let me look after you in return.”

More silence.

“And don’t you dare give me any of that bullshit about you being the alpha,” Louis continued, sniffing loudly, “and it being an alpha’s job to look after people cause we both know who the alpha is in this relationship.”

“Just go away Lou,” Harry was very clearly crying. 

“Seriously what are you going to do Hazza?” Louis replied gently feeling his own tears begin to fall, “Just stay in the bathroom all night? Eventually security is going to want us out of here.”

“How about…” Harry responded between gasps, “you fuck off, and then once you’ve gone I’ll come out.”

Louis closed his eyes as the first sob took him.

“And then I’ll move to Antactica,” Harry continued, “so I never have to let anyone down again.”

“You didn’t let us down Hazza,” Louis replied gently, “we’re all proud of you. It was your first time, you’ll learn from this and do better next time.”

Harry scoffed, “Don’t give me that bullshit. Everyone would be better off if I just disappeared.”

“I wouldn’t Haz,” Louis bit out, “do you know where I would be if you weren’t here? I’d be a rape survivor, or else dead. So don’t you fucking dare wish yourself away!”

There was silence from the other side of the door.

“Hazza, you get your ass out here right now,” Louis snapped between sobs, “You get yourself out here and you take that back, because you are the person who protects me, and without you you’d be leaving looking after me up to someone else, and you better bloody well believe that I wouldn’t let that happen.”

The door creaked open slowly, and Harry gradually emerged from behind it.

“I never… I wouldn’t…”

“I know Haz,” Louis said gently, stepping forward and cupping his face so he could wipe the tears away, “I know you wouldn’t.”

Harry nodded before dissolving suddenly and collapsing into Louis’ arms.

“They hated me Lou,” He gasped out between sobs, “I was awful.”

“No you weren’t love,” Louis said, stroking his hair while he sobbed into Louis’ shirt, “You weren’t as good as you know you could have been, and that’s tough, but it was the first time doing that song live. You’ll do better next time, and eventually you’ll be able to do it in your sleep.”

“Lou, they hated me!” He repeated, more insistently this time, “It’s all over the internet.”

Louis pulled back to stare at him a moment, before holding his hand out, “Give it to me.”

“What?”

“You’re phone,” Louis demanded this time, “give it to me.”

Harry fished it out of pocket and Louis snatched it off him. He punched in Harry passcode and quickly flicked through the twitter feed which appeared on the screen. Louis snarled when he saw the shit people were posting. He wanted to throw the phone at the wall but they didn’t really have enough money to just throw phones away. Instead he aggressively slammed down the off button and shoved it into his pocket.

“Well no more internet for you darling,” Louis said firmly, “Now we are going to go home, order stupid amounts of pizza that we don’t have a hope in hell of being able to eat all of, and watch one of those cringe worthy rom coms that you’re so obsessed.”

Harry nodded, tears still falling silently.

Louis grabbed their stuff, not bothering to change out of his stage outfit and herding the younger boy out of the venue and towards the still waiting car. The driver looked pissed but Louis ignore him. He kept Harry tucked into his neck throughout the ride back to their place.  

Louis didn’t bother speaking to the driver as they climbed out. Harry stumbled out after him and Louis steered him into the house using a hand on the back of his neck. Louis guided him straight into their bedroom and helped the other boy strip out of his stage clothes. Louis kept his trousers and top on so as to not scandalise the pizza delivery boy.

Harry immediately climbed into the bed and burrowed into the blankets so only his head was sticking out.  Louis sat on the edge of the bed while he used his phone to order the pizza, glad that they ordered pizza often enough so that he didn’t have to discuss their order with Harry. He kicked his shoes off while he was doing it and then after he was done he went to fetch his laptop so Harry could find something to watch.

Louis cuddled up next to Harry as he waited for the order to arrive. Louis flipped through the films on his hard drive idly, Harry making huffing noises every time Louis stopped on one and asked if wanted to watch it. Eventually the doorbell rang and Louis ran to answer it.

Louis grabbed a couple of glasses from the kitchen on his way back to their bedroom, knowing that annoyingly domestic Harry would appreciate it. When he got back to the bedroom however, all thoughts of domesticity went out the window.

Harry had tears running down his face again, anguish written all over it.

“Harry?” Louis asked, dumping the food on the bedside table.

Harry slowly torn his eyes away from the computer screen to look at Louis, who instantly realised his mistake. Louis flung himself onto the bed and scrambled over to the other boy, pulling the laptop away from him. Louis only had to glance down at the screen for a moment to confirm that Harry had been scrolling though twitter again.

“Hazza you’re a fucking idiot,” Louis sighed, pushing the laptop away and bundling Harry up into his arms, “why would you do that to yourself?”

Harry shrugged, “I just… I wanted to know, you know?”

“Know what, silly?” Louis asked in exasperation, “What a bunch of sad, washed up, idiots on the internet think about something they know nothing about?”

“I wanted to know why they didn’t like me,” Harry said into Louis’ neck.

“They didn’t like you because they’re jealous,” Louis snapped back quickly, “jealous that you’re doing what you love and getting paid for it. That’s the only explanation, because only an idiot could dislike my Hazza.”

Harry hiccupped a couple of times but otherwise remained quiet. Louis pulled the computer back towards himself, quickly quitting out of twitter. He pulled his films up again and flipped though until he found ‘The Notebook.’ He leaned over and pulled the pizza boxes towards himself and hit the play button.

Louis kept Harry’s head tucked into his neck, right next to his scent glads, hoping more than anything that things would look better in the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny how I always get inspiration to write when I have essays due.

Louis woke up first the next morning, though it was only just morning. Harry was still out like a light, he hadn’t slept well. Well, neither had Louis, but Louis was getting used to waking up numerous times a night from nightmares.

Louis lay there for a while longer, enjoying watching the curl draped across Harry’s face bounce up and down as he breathed. Eventually Louis dragged himself out of bed, making sure Harry was tucked in tightly so he wouldn’t get cold.

Louis headed into the ensuite, thinking of having a nice warm bath when he had a thought. Louis ducked back out into the bedroom and grabbed both their phones. He then headed out into the lounge room where their internet router was located and pulled the plug on it. He didn’t need Harry going and looking for more criticism to beat himself with.

Harry woke up about twenty minutes later as Louis was marinating in the bath.

“Lou?” Harry called, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“In here, love,” Louis called back through the bathroom door.

Harry flopped back onto the bed before glancing around.

“Louis where’s my phone?”

“It’s in here with me,” Louis responded, “don’t need you torturing yourself some more, now do we?”

Harry rolled his eyes before scampering out of bed and barging into the ensuite.

“Can’t an omega have some privacy love?” Louis asked with a smirk as Harry grabbed his phone and dropped onto the closed toilet.

“Nope,” Harry replied without looking up from his phone, which proceeded to ting as it turned back on, “seeing as you’re now monitoring my internet usage.”

“If you go on twitter I’m going to drag you into this bathtub and drown you,” Louis stated matter-of-factly.

“Kinky,” Harry replied, wriggling his eyebrows at Louis before looking back down at his phone and punching his passcode in.

Louis chuckled and went back to washing his hair. After a while, just as Louis was climbing out of the bath and drying himself off, Harry spoke up.

“So um… sorry about last night,” Louis looked up sharply to the boy perched on the toilet, “I didn’t mean to dump everything on you. You didn’t need that, not after everything you’ve been through lately.”

“Harry don’t you bloody well dare apologies for having emotions,” Louis retorted, turning to cross his arms over his chest, “You are _allowed_ to get upset when things go wrong, love.”

Harry sighed, bending forward and leaning his chin on his hand, “I know, it’s just you’ve been through a lot lately and…”

“Hazza, stop it,” Louis said firmly, turning and walking out of the bathroom to find clean clothes, “Just because someone’s had a shitty time doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to have a shitty time.”

Harry nodded, following Louis out of the bathroom docilely.

“Besides, it was kinda nice,” Louis said over his shoulder with a shrug, “being the one doing the looking after for a change.”

Harry chuckled darkly as Louis pulled a shirt on, “Good to know all I had to do was make a fool of myself in a live performance to make you feel better.”

Louis groaned, “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“I know love,” Harry replied with a sigh, “I didn’t mean that either.”

Louis nodded, moving to sit next to Harry on the bed after pulling some pants on, “I just… I felt like I was in control for the first time since… you know.”

“Yeah Lou, I know,” Harry replied, reaching out and taking one of Louis’ hands in his.

“Which is kinda funny cause you certainly weren’t listening to me,” Louis added with a dry laugh.

Harry grinned at that, “Yeah sorry about that.”

“Stop apologising!” Louis complained in exasperation.

Harry opened his mouth, before quickly shut it again.

“Good,” Louis said standing up, “Now go and take a shower and I’ll warm up some left over pizza for breakfast.”

 

* * *

 

“Seriously, why the hell would they choose such a… such a air headed ditz?” Louis complained loudly.

“Wait… who are we talking about?” Niall asked, placing three beers on the table.

“Caroline Flack,” Zayn said dryly, “do try to keep up.”

“Oh right,” Niall answered, dropping into the seat across from Louis, “Harry’s cougar.”

They were sitting in the sun in a beer garden of one of their local pubs after Louis had talked Niall and Zayn into coming out for lunch. Liam was out with Danielle and Harry was with Caroline so it had seemed like a good idea at the time, however the two other boys were beginning to think otherwise. Louis had been complaining about the situation with Caroline since they’d arrived. They were onto their third round and their food had just arrived and yet he still hadn’t run out of stream.

“She’s not a cougar,” Louis rolled his eyes, “cougars are woman who go after younger men. Flack is a cradle snatcher. Harry’s barely even legal!”

“Yes mate we know,” Niall and Zayn exchanged a look as Niall continued, “but the thing is, they’re not actually dating. It’s a publicity stunt.”

“So?” Louis said, wiping his mouth after a gulp of beer, “it’s still creepy. She’s willing to let people believe she’s sleeping with someone half her age. Like what the fuck?”

Zayn sighed, pulling his fish and chips towards himself and drenching his fish in lemon juice, “I know mate, either she’s desperate or she’s a bit messed up in the head… or both.”

“Personally I’m flattered,” Niall said around a mouthful of his schnitzel, “I mean she thinks that dating one of us will booster her popularity.”

“She’s literally using him as arm candy,” Zayn replied cutting into his fish, “I don’t think it’s got much to do with us being popular. Think it’s got a lot more to do with her being completely irrelevant.”

“Thank you!” Louis exclaimed, accidently knocking one of his chips off his plate, “That’s what I’ve been saying. Not to mention the fact that she smells really weird.” 

Niall chuckled, pouring more salt onto his plate.

“What?” Louis asked indignantly, “She does.”

“Well considering we’re both betas, we’ll just have to talk your word for it mate,” Zayn replied with raised eyebrows.

“Not that Louis ever likes the smell of other omegas,” Niall pointed out.

“Hey!”

“It’s not that,” Zayn replied, ignoring Louis’ protest, “he just doesn’t like the smell of other omegas on Harry.”

“What?” Louis exclaimed, losing half a mouthful of his burger while doing so.

Niall cackled loudly, causing the couple at the next table to glance at them in interest.

“Don’t even pretend it’s not true,” Zayn rolled his eyes as he took a drink.

“I don’t…” Louis said indignantly “Harry can hang out with any omegas he likes.”

“Sure he can,” Niall said with a smirk, “as long as he’s ok with dealing with a crazy jealous mate when he gets home.”

“I’m not his mate, nor am I crazy,” Louis huffed, “or jealous, thank you very much.”

Niall and Zayn traded looked, much to Louis’ annoyance.

“I’m not!”

The both gave him an unimpressed look.

“Yeah you are Lou,” Zayn rolled his eyes, “You can’t stand it when any omegas go anywhere near Harry. Even the ones who are paid to do it.”

“We get it, your territorial,” Niall grinned as he skulled half his beet in one go, “its ok Lou. Harry’s pretty bloody territorial too. He hides it better then you do, but still.”

Louis whined and pouted at the younger boys.

“It’s ok darling,” Zayn said patronisingly, “we get it. It’s probably just hormones.”

“Yeah, you’re probably both just horny,” If Niall’s grin got any wider Louis was worried his face would split in half.

“Fuck off Niall,” Louis said half-heartedly.

Zayn swallowed, pointing as Niall, “That’s a good point actually. When was the last time you had sex?”

Louis scoffed, “None of your business.”

“I’d say that means it’s been a while…” Zayn said slowly.

“Well considering he sleeps in Harry’s bed every night…” Niall pointed out.

“Yes but if the two of them were actually fucking I’m sure Louis would be a lot more chill,” Zayn said thoughtfully.

Niall covered his face, attempting not to choke on his beer, “I meant that he can’t exactly bring people home when his bed smells like another alpha.”

“I do actually have my own bed,” Louis stated.

“Oh right, silly me,” Niall said sarcastically, “that you only sleep in when Harry’s in rut.” 

Louis opened his mouth to give a retort but thought better of it and just shrugged.

“And when you’re in heat, right?” Zayn asked suggestively, “Or perhaps it hasn’t been that long at all since you last had sex.”

“If you hadn’t noticed I’m on suppressants,” Louis said flatly.

“So he doesn’t sleep in his own bed during heats,” Niall answered for him, “good to know.”

“Well either way, Harry certainly can’t bring anyone home,” Zayn said thoughtfully, “not unless they’re interested in having an audience.”

“Or a threesome,” Niall joked, before downing the last of his beer.

“Oh, shut up,” Louis huffed.

“Who are we kidding,” Zayn rolled his eyes yet again, “Louis would claw the eyes out of any omega Harry tried to bring into their bed.”

“Which brings us right back to where we started,” Niall said, “with Louis being jealous and territorial.”

“I’ll claw your eyes out if you don’t find another topic to talk discuss,” Louis snapped quickly as he stabbed his last chip.

“Now you know how we felt when you were talking about Caroline Flack,” Zayn said tiredly.

“Well then,” Louis said holding his hands up in surrender, “I guess I’m buying the next round.”

 

* * *

 

“Sweetheart I’m home!” Harry called entering their apartment a week later, after yet another pap walk from Caroline’s place.

Harry wandered in, kicking his shoes off and glancing around when Louis didn’t reply.

“Lou?” He asked again, bumping his jacket and wallet on the coffee table before checking the other rooms on the ground floor.

Louis hadn’t mentioned going out today, but maybe something had come up with one of the other boys, or Louis hadn’t felt like sitting around by himself all day while Harry was out with another omega.

Harry headed upstairs when his search of the ground floor came up empty. Heading to their bedroom, not bothering to check Louis’ as he basically never slept in it.

He opened the door to their room to find Louis curled up under a pile of blankets, looking miserable, with nothing but his head sicking out.

“Love?” Harry asked in concern, “What’s wrong Lou?”

“I’m sick,” Louis said pathetically.

“Naw, babe,” Harry said gently, leaning over the bed to feel Louis’ forehead, “You are quite hot, but that could be all the blankets.”

“I’m freezing,” Louis responded, leaning into Harry’s touch, “And you smell bad.”

Harry chuckled, “That’s what you’ve said every time I’m come home after seeing Caroline.”

“Argh,” Louis groaned, “don’t say her name in my presence.”

Harry chuckled again as he started to change into more comfortable clothes.

“She’s not that bad Lou.”

“Well there’s got to be something wrong with a woman who is ok with everyone thinking she’s a paedophile,” Louis said snidely.

Harry just shook his head, after all, they’d had this conversation half a dozen times before.

“And I’m sick,” Louis insisted again, “so you have to stay here and look after me.”

Harry chuckled, “Do you want some food then?” Harry asked, pulling a hoddie over his head, “I could make soup.”

“Pumpkin?” Louis asked hopefully, “Or potato and leek?”

“I’m not sure if we’ve got any pumpkin but I can do the later,” Harry replied, running his fingers through his hair, “or I could go to the corner store.”

 “Potatoes good,” Louis he said, ducking his head to look at Harry through his lashes.

“Ok love,” Harry smiled gently, “do you want your laptop? Or are you just going to sleep?”

Louis tilted his head thoughtfully, “I think I’ll try to sleep some more. Wake me up when foods ready?”

“Course love,” Harry said, “sleep tight.”

 

* * *

 

“Louis no better?” Zayn asked, coming in the door two days later with Louis and Harry’s groceries.

They’d been running low for a while and things had been getting quite desperate. However every time Harry had attempted to leave the house to go get the essentials Louis had made up some excuse as to why he need to stay and do something for him. He’d gone so far as to fall asleep while using Harry as a pillow on a number of occasions.

“Nope,” Harry replied, taking a bag off of Zayn and carrying them into the kitchen, “He’s still burning up and he’s got a runny nose and a cough.”

Zayn nodded quietly, helping to unload the bags as Harry put stuff away.

“His symptoms don’t really seem that bad but he’s miserable,” Harry said thoughtfully, “hasn’t come out of his room in forty-eight hours.”

Zayn huffed, shaking his head.

“What?” Harry inquired, as he placed the milk in the fridge.

“He’s just being dramatic,” Zayn rolled his eyes, “You know how Lou is.”

Harry frowned, “I think it’s more than that, or he wouldn’t go to this extreme.”

 “Well there’s the obvious.” 

Harry frowned even harder, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Really?” Zayn raised his eyebrows in disbelief, “You really haven’t figured it out?”

“What?” Harry asked again, closing a cupboard.

“He’s just trying to keep you here,” Zayn replied, as if it was apparent.

“What?” Harry said for the third time in less than ten minutes.

“He was feeling neglected, with you always off with either Caroline or that hipster gang you’ve fallen in with,” Zayn shrugged nonchalantly, “You know how he is, he just wants some attention.”

“He’s not… he wouldn’t…” Harry stared, quickly becoming uncertain, “It’s not like he couldn’t get attention elsewhere.”

Zayn scoffed dismissively, “I don’t think that’s quite the same, Harry. He’s not feeling socially isolated, he’s feeling neglected by his alpha.”

“I’m not his alpha.”

Zayn gave him an incredulous look, “Since the stunt with Caroline started all I’ve heard from Louis is how much he hates her. He’s jealous mate. That’s all this is.”

Harry shook his head, “He’s sick.”

“Oh I don’t doubt he’s sick,” Zayn said, “but I think he’s playing it up in order to get attention from you and to get you to stay here with him. It’s not like he hasn’t done similar things before to get your attention.”

“Yeah, when he was in heat,” Harry replied with a frown, “he’s not due another until next week. I remember because it’s due at pretty much the same time as my rut.”

Zayn shrugged again, “I’m just saying mate, he’s very co-dependent, maybe even unhealthily co-dependent. But if he is then so are you. Imagine how you’d feel if he kept coming home smelling like some other alpha who’s fifteen years older than him.”

Harry gave an involuntary growl. 

“Exactly,” Zayn continued, “You guys are as good as mated, and you have to take all the emotional baggage that comes with that into account. He’s as reliant on you as you are on him.”

“We’re…”

“Just shower him in attention for a couple of days and he’ll be fine,” Zayn said pulling his jacket back on and heading towards the door, “I can’t imagine that’ll be too hard for you.”

He waved and disappeared out the door without so much as a goodbye, leaving Harry with rather a lot to think about.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're pretty much about to hit endgame now people. 
> 
> Also, same deal as always with my spelling, these last few chapters haven't been beta'd so I really do appreciate it if you point out any spelling or grammatical errors.

Harry shook his head, reading the text from Liam that he’d received moments after Zayn had left. Louis wasn’t going to like it.

“Bad news, love,” Harry said walking into their room, “you’re going to have to get up.”

“Nooooo,” Louis whined, pulling the blanket up over his head.

“Sorry love,” Harry said digging around in the blankets to find the other boy, “management wants you back in working order so we can go back to doing promo. Which means a trip to the doctors.”

“I don’t wanna,” Louis complained when Harry finally located his head.

“I know sweetheart,” Harry replied, pushing Louis’ hair back from his face, “but they might be able to give you something to make you feel better.”

“Soup, lemonade and more cuddles would make me feel better too,” Louis said hopefully.

Harry smiled fondly, “I think that would make me feel better too but orders are orders.”

“They just want to use me to make more money,” Louis complained, burying his head in Harry’s shirt.

Harry laughed at that, stroking Louis’ hair gently, “That’s a very pessimistic view of our career.”

“We are a product that they are selling,” Louis replied, “and we put up with it because it allows us to get paid for doing what we love.”

Harry shrugged, deciding that was as good a description of their careers as any, “Well if you wanna keep doing it then you have to get out of bed and come with me to the doctors.”

Louis whined again, rubbing his face in Harry’s chest.

“Come on love, up and at em,” Harry eventually said, “and I suggest you take a shower too cause while I personally like you dirty I doubt everyone else agrees with me, and you haven’t showered in at least forty-eight hours.”

Louis grinned up at him, “But you’re the only one that matters.”

Harry grinned widely in response, “That’s sweet but you’re still going to have a shower.”

Harry pecked him on top of the head as Louis pouted before ripping the quilt off of him.

Louis squeaked and attempted to hide under the pillows.

“Come on, up,” Harry ordered before heading out of the room, “If I don’t hear the shower running in one minute I’m going to come in there and clean you myself.”

“It’s not a threat if I’d enjoy it,” Louis yelled back before he started dragging himself out of bed.

 

* * *

 

“Take one a day until you’ve finished the box,” The doctor said, scribbling his signature onto the script, “Make sure you finish the entire box, don’t stop just because the symptoms have abated.”

Louis nodded silently. The doctor had been brisk and dismissive since he walked in. One of those alphas that thought omegas exaggerated everything and couldn’t handle pain. 

“Are you on any other medication?” The doctor looked directly at him for the first time in almost ten minutes.

Louis shook his head, “Nothing except my suppressants.”

“What grade suppressants are they?”

“Um…” Louis frowned, “I don’t know. How do you tell?”

“You should never take drugs without knowing what they are,” The Doctor said condescendingly, “It’ll say on the box.”

“I’ve never bothered to look,” Louis shrugged, “the Doctor told me to take them so I do. I trust he knew what he was doing.”

The Doctor huffed, “How much do they affect your heats? Do you still have a heat or have they stopped entirely?”

“I have extremely mild heats,” Louis answered, “I don’t give off a scent and I can function pretty normally. I can tell when my heat is though because I get emotional and clingy.”

“You mean more than normal?” The Doctor said idly typing something into his compute, “Right, so one of the mid-range suppressants, probably grade three or four. There haven’t been any studies done about how suppressants interact with most drugs so you’ll have to go off them for the course of this treatment.”

“So instead of being out of action because I’m sick I’m be out of action because I’m in heat,” Louis said in exasperation, “great.”

The Doctor gave him a bored look, “I shouldn’t need to see you again. Take the round of medication and once it’s done you can go back on your suppressants.”

Louis nodded standing up and taking the offered script.

“I assume you’re up to date with your pap smears and everything?” The Doctor asked, as Louis headed to the door.

Louis tried not to laugh, “My Mum’s a midwife.”

“Right, good.”

Louis pulled the door opened without as much as a backwards glance.

“Not that I’ve ever let you near my cervix even if she wasn’t.”

 

* * *

 

Louis became aware of his surroundings slowly. It was sometime in the early morning, a few days later after Louis had started his new medication. Louis glanced at the clocked and had the glorious realisation that he still had hours to sleep. It took him a moment to figure out what had woken him. It was the alpha wrapped around him. The curled haired boy who was panting quietly and rutting gently against his hip.

Louis was unsure as to how he felt about this situation, never lone how he was meant to proceed. On one hand it was rather amusing, and he recognised that this had been bound to happen at some point, and on the other hand it was awkward as hell. If he woke Harry however it would be even more awkward, but then if he didn’t then it was likely to come out at some later point considering Louis complete inability to keep anything from Harry.

Lucky for him the decision was taken out of his hands. Harry jerked before stilling suddenly. One of the arms wrapped around his waist disappeared.

“Hazza?”

“Fuck,” Harry swore quietly, rolling onto his back and rubbing his face with the arm not still trapped under Louis’ body.

Louis sat up, freeing his other arm, and turning around to look at the other boy who resolutely refused to look at him in return.

“Shit Lou, I’m sorry,” Harry said with a sigh.

Louis chuckled, “For what? Morning wood?”

Harry smiled half-heartedly at that and shook his head.

“You’re in bed with an unmated omega,” Louis rolled his eyes good naturedly, “its only natural.”

Harry continued refusing to look up so Louis decided to change tact.

“Who were you dreaming about?” He asked with a cheeky grin, “Is there some omega you’re not telling me about? Some celebrity crush or childhood sweetheart that’s still playing games inside your brain?”

Harry scoffed, “If you think for one minute that I could have you curled up in my arms with your arse pressed against my crutch and be fantasising about someone else at the same time you’re crazy.”

Louis gave one of his rare blushes, hoping like anything that the darkness hid it.

“Crap, sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” Harry said in frustration, pulling his knees up to his chest and leaning his forehead against them, “You don’t need this… not after…”

“Haz…” Louis sighed, reaching out to the alpha, “I’m fine.”

“But you shouldn’t be,” Harry insisted, shaking his head, “Having someone dry humping you without your consent…”

“Harry…”

“That’s got to be triggering,” Harry mumbled into his knees.

“It’s not,” Louis snapped making Harry jerk and meet his eye for the first time since he woke up, “not when it’s you.”

“Lou…?” Harry started in confusion, “What…?”

Louis swallowed, realising yet again that if he didn’t tell him he’d find out eventually when Louis inevitably let something slip.

“I… after what happened I feel…” Louis bit his lip before continuing, “dirty,” 

“Love…”

“No,” Louis cut him off, “let me finish.”

Harry nodded silently.

“I feel dirty,” Louis continued, fiddling with the sheets twisted across his lap, “and damaged, and broken. That guy… perverted me. I feel gross. And if that’s what I am,”

“It’s not!”

Louis raised his eyebrows at him in warning and he shut up.

“If that’s what I am, then anyone who…” Louis swallowed again, trying and failing to clear the blockage in his throat, “anyone who wants me like that must also be dirty.”

Harry stared at the older boy as tears started down his cheeks, uncertain as to how he should respond to that.

Louis took a deep breath, looking up to meet Harry’s intense stare.

“But you want me,” Louis whispered leaning forward and grabbing one of Harry’s hands and pulling it into his lap, “and you’re… you’re one of the best people I’ve ever met. You’re kind, and gently, and respectful to everyone. And you want me. It may just be because I’m an omega and you sleep next to me every night,” Harry opened his mouth to speak but Louis stream rolled over him, “it doesn’t matter. You want me… sexually. And if you want me… how could it be wrong? How could I be dirty?”

“So it helps?” Harry rolled onto his knees and crawled towards him, interlocking their fingers as Louis nodded, “Well then, you are the most gorgeous person I’ve ever laid eyes upon,” Harry glanced up at him through his eyelashes with a smirk, “with the most glorious arse on the planet.”

Louis rolled his eyes as he laughed, pulling one of his hands away and giving Harry a shove. Harry grinned in response, glad he’d made the other boy smile.

“Seriously Lou,” Harry said after they’d both quietened, “there are a lot of people who want you, but if it being me helps then… then I have a very large problem in my pants that can attest to how attractive you are to me.”

Louis blushed again, unable to hold the younger boys gaze.

“So…” Harry started slowly before reaching forward and grabbing him.

Harry manhandled Louis around until his back lined up with Harry’s front. Louis found himself in the little spoon position, which was unusual for them considering Harry affinity for being the little spoon. Harry had been right, there was a large bulge pressed firmly to Louis’ arse through their pants.

“Brute,” Louis complained, wriggling into a better position.

“Please stop squirming,” Harry groaned into his ear, “you else you’ll really find out how much I want you.”

Louis bit his lip and stilled.

“If you ever need reminding,” Harry said, closing his eyes and giving Louis a squeeze around the waist, “just remember that I once brought you a dildo.”

 

* * *

 

Harry hummed happily as he poured the last of the pancake batter into the frying pan. Louis had eaten nothing more solid then soup for over a week so Harry was hoping that if it was unhealthy enough it would tempt Louis into eating something more solid. He’d made half of them with blue berries for himself and the other half with chocolate chips for Lou.

Without warning slim arms snaked around Harry’s waist as Louis plaster himself to Harry’s back.

“Good morning sunshine,” Harry gave one of Louis’ wrists a squeeze, “I take it that the fact that you’ve gotten out of bed by your own accord is a good sign.”

“Think the drugs are finally making me feel better rather than worse,” Louis said, placing a kiss between Harry’s shoulder blades before sliding around and under Harry’s arm, “but don’t worry, I’m going straight back to bed once I’ve got a plate load of those.”

“Getting up without prompting and craving solid food,” Harry said with raised eyebrows looking down at him, “you must be feeling better.”

“The restorative properties of sugar,” Louis hummed sniffing loudly.

Harry chuckled again, flipping the last pancake out of the pan and onto the already loaded plate.

“Is there anything else you’d want to put on them?” Harry asked, indicating the tray were Harry had brown sugar, lemon juice and maple syrup and sliced banana spread out.

“How domestic of you, Hazza,” Louis grinned, giving Harry a poke in the belly, “You know how to spoil an omega.”

“Damn right I do,” Harry replied smugly.

Louis just snorted and shook his head, “humble too.”

Harry grinned as he picked up the tray, “You wanna bring the tea?”

Louis nodded as he bounced across the kitchen to pick up a couple of mugs sitting steaming on the bench.

“So…” Harry started as they settled down on their bed, “Zayn said something funny to me last week.”

“Well that’s not particularly unusual,” Louis replied pouring syrup onto his first pancake, “but what as it this time?”

“He seemed to think that you were being dramatic and playing up how sick you were in order to get attention from me,” Harry said shoving some pancake into his mouth.

“That bastard!” Louis exclaimed, slamming his hand down on the tray and causing lemon juice to slop all over Harry’s plate.

“Guess I’m having sugar _and lemon juice_ on mine,” Harry said with a resigned chuckle.  

“I’ve been mortally ill,” Louis insisted theatrically.

“Well…” Harry said with raised eyebrow, “when you talk like that I can see where he’s coming from.”

“Haha,” Louis said sarcastically, “I felt like I was going to die. I didn’t get out of bed for days.”

“I know love,” Harry replied gently, “by Zayn didn’t see you, he only had my word to go on and your physical symptoms didn’t seem that bad.”

“What so I made it up because I was feeling needy?” Louis asked in exasperation, “Obviously I need to give him a chat about gender stereotypes. Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I’m a needy little bitch.”

“I know that, Lou,” Harry said, placing a soothing hand on the back of Louis’ neck, “but he was going on about us being co-dependent and possessive and whatnot.”

Louis pouted as Harry started massaging the base of his skull, “I’m not possessive.”

Harry raised his eyebrows disbelievingly, “Well yeah you are, but it’s not like I mind.”

Louis let his head fall backwards into Harry’s hand, practically purring as Harry’s fingers started running through his hair.

“It doesn’t bother you?” Louis said eventually, eyes fluttering open, “that you can’t really date or hook up because of me?”

Harry growled involuntarily, fingers closing on a fistful of his hair, “God no Lou, I’d rather have you like this than anything more with anyone else.”

“Yeah?” Louis asked quietly, sounding uncertain.

“Yeah love,” Harry replied, smiling as the smaller boy lent into him, “Does it bother you? That you always smell like me and so it’ll be kinda impossible for you to find a mate?”

Louis laughed, shaking his head as best he could with Harry’s fist still in his hair, “To be honest, the idea of being close to any alpha other than you makes my skin crawl.”

“Makes my skin crawl too sweetheart,” Harry chuckled, finally untangling his fingers from Louis’ hair much to Louis' displeasure.

Louis replied sardonically, “Like how I feel whenever I hear the name Caroline Flack.”

Harry laughed properly this time, “Don’t worry darling, I don’t imagine they’ll keep the “relationship” going for very long. Most of its worth lies in shock value and once that’s worn off they’ll end it, I’m sure.”

“Yeah, and find some other omega for you to show off,” Louis said bitterly.

Harry smiled gently, tucking Louis into his side, “Hey, who knows, maybe it’ll be you next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate anyone reporting spelling and grammatical errors as I'm dyslexic so I often don't notice, particularly if I've read over it numerous times. Also, if any of you are British and see one of my characters say something that you don't really say feel free to tell me that as well. I lived in the UK for six months and there was so much stuff that was different that I'd been very surprised if there wasn't something I've missed.  
> And I would love it if you commented... please? pretty please? no? ok... bye.


End file.
